Una semana en los Angeles
by Friki
Summary: A.U
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

Ok, esto es un AU o una comedia romántica, JA, no estoy del todo segura de lo que sea esto.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**I**

Esa tarde cuando recibió la invitación a la boda maldijo ser tan "liberal". De acuerdo si, lo es; pero eso de ninguna manera se traduce en que no le afecte. Leyó de nuevo el nombre de la mujer a la que había amado; alguna vez y ya hace mucho tiempo. Se debatía entre asistir o fingir y una contagiosa enfermedad. Quería verle sonreír; maldición lo deseaba tanto que no le importara sentir como su corazón se desquebraja al verle caminar hacia otro. Ella le llamo, y sencillamente no pudo negarse.

–Rick, has recibido la invitación, ¿vendrás verdad?, me encantaría que vinieras

–iré, no me lo perdería por nada

La mujer que se sentaba a su costado en el avión parecía igual de nerviosa que él. Miraba inquieta a su alrededor, deseando escapar de ahí. Seguramente se dirigía a cumplir con un molesto compromiso social. Ja, que curioso; justamente igual que él. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento. Una semana en los Ángeles y una boda el fin de semana.

–¡Kate! – chillaba una silbante voz desde el pasillo.

Maldición. Creyó que no la habían visto. Estaba encerrada, sin salida. Se tendrá que soportar todos los comentarios de esa tan "cercana" amistad. Bueno cuando menos su compañero de viaje está dormido o eso parece. Sonríe Kate. Que esta bruja no huela tu miedo o terminara destrozándote. Odiaba reunirse con sus "amistades", es la carnada perfecta para sus cizañeras opiniones. Los oídos le ardían por tanto cotilleo en su honor.

–Helena–, "¿Dónde diablos está el caballo de Troya cuando se le necesita?", pensó. – que sorpresa.

– ¡ay!.. no sabes a quien acabo de ver hace poco… a Elizabeth, ya tiene dos hermosos hijos…justo me pregunto por ti y pues le dije que seguís inmatrimoniable, jajajajajaja… ¡inmatrimoniable!

Demonios. Ya comenzó. Cuando menos esperaba tener un vuelo tranquilo. Sin embargo tenía la boca paralizada fingiendo no estar agraviada por tan cruel charla. Por Dios, que no pueden pasar por alguna turbulencia para que la sobrecargo ate a Helenita a su asiento. "inmatrimoniable", ni siquiera cree que esa palabra exista; quizás deba obsequiarle un diccionario.

–Kate… cariño no vas a presentarme a tu amiga–, sonreía Castle fingiendo sopor.

–¡OH!... no sabía que estas acompañada

–bueno yo…

–hay Kate no seas tímida–, el escritor se le puso la mano sobre la rodilla. – así que tú eres la famosa Helena, Kate me ha dicho maravillas de ti; pero en persona eres más hermosa, mucho gusto mi nombre es Richard Castle y soy el prometido de esta bellísima dama.

Pero qué diablos le pasa a este tipo. "prometido". En qué momento se comprometió. Maldita sea no puede negar que está disfrutando con Helena retorciéndose de coraje. Bien a quien puede afectar una mentirilla piadosa. Además Richard es bien parecido. Sí que es buen actor tiene a la nefasta Helena comiendo de su mano.

–Bueno Kate debo dejarte, fue un placer conocerlo Richard–, suspiro la acalorada dama.

–lo mismo Helena, ¡ah! , y una cosa más le agradeceré que no vuelva a decir que mi Kate es "inmatrimoniable" – dijo dándole un casto beso a la mano de su "prometida".

"Que mujer más molesta", pensó el escritor. Sintió un poco de pena por Kate. Con razón estaba tan nerviosa, temía toparse con tan imprudente señora. Ja, por un instante creyó que no le seguiría el juego. Bueno ya tenía una divertida anécdota de ese funesto viaje. Helena se despidió dándoles un par de cariñosos besos. Él le devolvió la mano a su prometida. Sonrió. La mujer parecía un poquillo sonrojada.

–un gracias no está de más–, el escritor cerraba los ojos acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

–pues gracias, misterioso entrometido, no sabía que la aerolínea tuviese este tipo de servicios.

–Preciosa y simpática, gran combinación–, se giró para darle la espalda.

"Preciosa". Kate sonrió. El resto del viaje el tipo ni se movió. Kate le miraba, sin que se diese cuenta. Quería hablarle pero tampoco quisiera despertarlo. Si le despertaba ya no podría observarlo. Tenía curiosidad. A que se dedicaría. Estará casado. Comprometido. A donde ira. Entrecerró los ojos un segundo y cuando volvió a abrirles su "prometido" ya no estaba. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que el avión ya había aterrizado; tenía el cinturón puesto. Varios pasajeros caminaban a la salida.

–disculpe el hombre…–Kate detenía a una auxiliar. –olvídelo–

Rick se bajó del avión dejando a su "prometida" durmiendo. Como buen pre-esposo; se encargó de abrochar su cinturón. No quería romper su fugaz compromiso, así que se fue sin despedirse; además dudaba que volviese a ver a aquella chica. Un lindo recuerdo, Kate está destinada a ser un lindo recuerdo. Se fue a buscar su equipaje, permitiéndose el caprichoso gesto de mirar hacia atrás. Al subirse al taxi tomo el itinerario que la planificadora de bodas les envió a los invitados.

Al "Four seasons" –, pidió Castle al chofer.

Kate cogió su desvencijada maleta de la banda transportadora. Inconscientemente esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Ni rastro de su escurridizo cariñito. Bien, quizás eso sería lo mejor. No volvería a verle. Richard está destinado a ser el tipo que casi lleva al altar a la "inmatrimoniable" Kate Beckett. Suspiro leyendo el programa de la planificadora de bodas. Ni hablar tendría que pasársela sola y aburrida en la mesa de las solteras. Bueno por lo menos esta vez Helena se encargara de correr el rumor de que está comprometida, ya ella vera la manera de excusar la ausencia de su amoroso novio.

Al "Four seasons" –, dijo cerrando la puerta del taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a **Cucuri; Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita**.

Ok, mi intención era subir un cap. de cierto fic "poco agradable"; pero simplemente no pude; porque una Chilenisima no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza, así que ¿como podría hacer sufrir a la detective?, francamente una misión imposible. Ja, Jess créeme que lo sé, debo ponerme límites y bien puedo ser tu "PubliEditora", estoy algo triste porque ya no comentaras tan seguido. Alejandra guarda ese cuchillo en un lugar lejano que pienso portarme bien. Cucuri espero que te diviertas.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**II**

Castle llego al hotel. Respiro hondo alzando la vista para dar un vistazo a la fachada. Era un lindo día para ser torturado. El atento chofer del taxi le sonrió deseándole una excelente estancia. "ojala", pensó; la palabra árabe que significa ¡Dios, quiera! El escritor se distrajo charlando con la recepcionista; al parecer el servicio del hotel incluía ser interrogados sobre su asistencia al dichoso evento. Los demás invitados ya estaban instalados y él llegaba tarde; le reprochaba la empleada.

–¡oh! –, exclamaba la mordaz Helenita sosteniendo una mimosa de bienvenida en la mano.

La rubia corrió hacia el escritor en cuanto lo vio solicitando las llaves de la habitación. Volteaba inquieta en busca de su buena amiga. La siniestra Helena no perdió la oportunidad de cuestionarle sobre la ausencia de su "prometida". Quizás la amorosa parejita se peleó. JA, lo sabía, "Inmatrimoniable", sin duda.

–Helena–, saludaba Castle besando la mejilla de la molesta rubia. –que estás haciendo aquí….¡vaya sorpresa!

Kate se congelo a mitad del vestíbulo. La primera vista de ese elegante hotel declinaba ante la impactante imagen de su "prometido" siendo cuestionado por aquella rubia. La rubiecita no perdía el tiempo y ya le tenía tomado por el brazo. Su chillona risilla incordiaba a más de un huésped. Miro al pálido tipo que permanecía en colérico silencio tratando de liberarse de la aferrada garra de Helena. Beckett dudo entre echarse a correr, esconderse o ir en auxilio de su "prometido". Para cuando toma la decisión de que lo mejor es ocultarse su querida amiga ya le había visto.

–¡KATE! –, soltó dando un brinco mientras levantaba la mano atrayendo la atención de cualquiera en el vestíbulo.

–¡HOLA! –, Castle dejo salir el apuro de la garganta, rogando con un gesto el auxilio de su "prometida".

Beckett se acercó al curioso par. En qué demonios la metió ese desconocido. ¿Qué hará ahora?, de ninguna manera puede echarse para atrás. No. Ni pensarlo; él es su amado "prometido"; y lo será hasta el día en que simplemente desaparezca. Solo esperaba que ese tipo fuese capaz de mantener la mentira; después de todo él la creo; técnicamente ella es la victima ahí.

–Hola… ¡Helena! –, rezo recibiendo el beso de la rubia.

–Kate… justo le preguntaba a Richard por ti... sí que es todo un caballero mira que pedir las llaves para que no tengas que molestarte… por cierto que habitación es…– entrecerró los ojos revisando el formulario que el escritor había llenado. –418, ¡estupendo! Estamos en el mismo piso–, sonrio.

–no, Helena esa es la habitación de… ¿Ri..ck? –titubeaba Kate.

–¡QUE!... ¡NO COMPARTIRAS LA HABITACION CON TU PROMETIDO" –, clamo Helena llevándose una mano a la boca para enfatizar el asombro.

– Quieres bajar la voz–, Beckett pedía avergonzada por el comportamiento de su "amiga" – … es que…–

–es que Kate ya tenía reservada una habitación, iba a ser una sorpresa pero… no soy bueno en eso y termino descubriéndome–, argumentaba tranquilamente Castle.

Vaya su prometido recupero el habla; y que acaso es un experto en mentiras; ¡diablos! sí que es bueno; ella ni había pensado que decir cuando su amadísimo "prometido" ya tenía toda la historia planteada. Helena entrecerró los ojos ¡ay! No, se le fundirá la última neurona tratando de pensar en desmentir su "relación".

–mmmhh, pero aun así para que necesitaban dos habitaciones

–Helena, ya te lo dije soy un bruto en esos temas–, desdeño dando una carcajada.

–Señor Castle, aquí está su llave–, la encargada decía servicial. –Puedo ayudarle–, miro a Kate.

–si mi reservación a nombre de…– formulaba Beckett para ser interrumpida por la amable Helena.

–la reserva a nombre de Katherine Beckett, ya no será necesaria… puede usted cancelarle–, informaba desenfadada la rubia. –Vamos chicos, ya les acompaño hasta su dormitorio.

–¿Está segura?; me temo que el hotel está lleno y si cancela su habitación será ocupada de inmediato, además todos los hoteles de la ciudad registran ocupación máxima– amonestaba la recepcionista.

– ¡por dios!, solo cancélela– Helena intervenía rodando los ojos. – que mal servicio.

Helena les dejo en la puerta de la habitación. El par de prometidos se vieron un breve instante a los ojos, sin saber bien que hacer o decirse. Ninguno de los dos se movió después de que Helena prácticamente los empujo cerrando la puerta. No tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que harán. ¡Santo cielo!, el mismo condenado hotel que posibilidad hay de estar en el mismo estúpido hotel y además que Helena les haya visto.

–Por fin solos–, sonrió descarado el escritor.

–Es su culpa–, refunfuño Beckett. –me abandona sin despedirse en el asiento del avión y ahora no tengo habitación.

–lo lamento… de acuerdo… no me imagine que volveríamos a vernos–, se disculpaba. –Creo que lo más correcto será que me marche a otro hotel, puedes quedarte con la habitación–, sonrió recogiendo su equipaje.

Con un demonio. El tipo piensa "sacrificarse" por ella. No necesita que sea un caballero. Es probable que todos los hoteles estén a tope. Se está yendo, ¡alto!, espera no te vayas así; eso no sería justo; después de todo fue su amiga quien le metió en ese lio.

–Oye espera–, le detuvo sin saber si lo decía o lo pensaba. El tipo se viro hacia ella con la mano en el pomo de la cerradura. –puedes quedarte, los dos somos adultos… ¿no?... digo si tú quieres…

–si a ti no te importa…

–por qué habría de importarme… no es como si me gustases o….

–no, me refiero a compartir la habitación con un hombre desconocido… quiero decir puedo ser una clase de psicópata cuyo modus operandi se basa en atacar mujeres que conoce en un vuelo… entonces hábilmente las convence de quedarse juntos en la misma habitación de hotel… después claro de que una amiga de la víctima se encargue de cancelar la reservación y….

–¿es enserio? –, arqueo la cejas disimulando la sonrisa. –no te preocupes, si intentas algo tendrás a media policía tras de tus huesos, eso si consigues escapar con vida de mi… –formulaba arrogante.

–que eres… una espía internacional… que estás haciendo en los Ángeles, te han encargado asesinar a algún influyente político… un momento, ¿es a mí?... al guapo, inteligente y carismático escritor de novelas de misterio… por eso eras mi compañera de viaje… me tienes tan bien estudiado que sabias que no puedo ver a una dama en apuros sin intentar ayudarle…

–oye… piensas antes de hablar o simplemente mueves la boca rogando que nadie oiga tus tonterías…. Por supuesto que no soy espía… soy detective de homicidios.

–Gracias al cielo– dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

–bien entonces vas a quedarte o…–, Beckett desviaba la mirada para no enfrentarse a la decepción en caso de que su "prometido" se negase.

Que es lo peor que puede pasar. Helena es la única que sabe sobre su "compromiso". Bien podría fingir si llegara a topársela por el pasillo. Si a Kate no le incomodaba; ¿porque no?; francamente no hay razón para negarse. Es una suite con dos habitaciones de todas formas. Quizás ni se verían, él está ocupado cumpliendo con su compromiso y ella al parecer tiene uno propio así que…

–bien … entonces no se diga más me quedo

–bien…

–bien…

Pero los dos seguían anclados al piso como si sus pies fuesen de plomo y el suelo fuere un imán gigante. Si pensaban que sería una semana tranquila el par está muy equivocado.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Alejandra Lizette; Cucuri; Guiguita; JessTELLOBO**…. Por sus comentarios.

Ok, espero que , a diferencia del mio, hayan tenido un espectacular fin de semana. Francamente, si alguien tiene un manual para padres les IMPLORO una copia; ahora resulta que el que aprendiera a conducir "representa un arma de doble filo",y no, no me refiero al cuchillo de cierta esgrimista. ¡santo cielo!, estoy aburridisima... ¡un abrazo! para todos.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**III**

Después de que Rick diera el primer paso hacia atrás mientras arrastraba su equipaje sin despegarle los ojos a Kate, como quien intenta alejarse de algún animal salvaje; la pareja se encerró en la habitación. Ambos procuraban evitar e área común. Temiendo o esperando que fuesen a encontrarse. Pasaron la noche prácticamente despiertos hasta que casi al amanecer el sueño les venció. El escritor fue el primero en levantarse; se dio una ducha y se arregló; entreabrió la puerta antes de abrir completamente. Nadie. El salón estaba vacío. Muy por el contrario a la sensación de paz que presumiría lo invadiese se encontró con una punzada de decepción. Camino hasta el dormitorio de su "prometida"; n intento girar el pomo de la cerradura se conformó con pegar el oído contra la madera antes de decir:

–Nos vemos cariño–, sonrió posando la palma de la mano en la puerta.

Kate no se levantó, salto, de la cama al baño. El horario era preciso; desayuno con los invitados o lo que se traducía en el primer círculo del infierno por el que ha de pasar esa semana. Si no fuese tan amiga de Tim, ni se hubiera molestado en buscar un vestido. Camino de puntillas hasta; para evitar despertar a su "prometido"; quien suponía seguía cómodamente abrazado a Morfeo. Suspiro. Si le pidiese ir; claro esta solo para mantener la farsa; ¿la acompañaría? Quizás no tenga nada que hacer y es un desayuno gratis después de todo. "tonterías", se dijo a punto de salir al corredor mirando en dirección al dormitorio de su "prometido". No era "TAN" tarde, ella bien podría esperarlo si se daba prisa. Qué más da cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rick tocando un par de veces.

–Rick–, llamo al no recibir respuesta, quizá le paso algo. – ¿está todo bien? –, nada, ni un molesto silbido. Giro entonces la manija esperando encontrarla asegurada. El leve chirrido al empujar la puerta le sorprendió, pero no tanto como el vacío en la recamara. Como buena detective hizo un rápido análisis mental digno de Sherlock Holmes y dedujo que: "se había ido". "¡bravo! Kate brillante lógica", mascullo.

Castle quedó atrapado entre dos simpáticas parejas con las que se dispuso a compartir la comida. Todas sonrisas y buenos tiempos. Trato de acoplarse, seguir la corriente; hasta que la mujer frente a él comenzó cotillear sobre un ex de la novia.

–según tengo entendido es escritor, pero un verdadero canalla o eso es lo que Kyra piensa de él; le invito solo para mostrarle cuan feliz es ahora

Rick tomo un largo trago de café sin percatarse de que se había quemado la lengua. No podía ser cierto. Ella no diría algo así. Eran…fueron. En su intento de huir se apeó de la silla pero solo consiguió chocar con una latosa rubia que le reconoció al instante; para su sorpresa Helena se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies gritando por encima del hombro del escritor.

–¡Kate, está por aquí! –, decía la sonriente rubia.

Cuando la detective llego al salón su querida amiga la esperaba de pie justo en la puerta. Ya había visto pasar a su "prometido", pero según la rubia a pesar de sus esfuerzos no logro atraer su atención. "vamos te ayudare a buscarle" corrió antes de que Kate dedujera qué diablos hace su "prometido" en su desayuno. Oyó la chillante vocecilla que retumbaba como un par de trompetas en una corte real, avisándole de la presencia del escritor.

–Vamos Rick que tú vas en la mesa de Kate y mía–, argumentaba la rubia mirando al resto de la mesa para disculparse.

Por primera vez Castle agradecía la oportuna aparición de Helenita. Tanto que dejo que la mujer le tomase por el antebrazo para guiarlo hasta "su prometida"; quien le miraba angustiosamente agobiada. ¿Qué hacía ahí? La telepática pregunta absorbía su razonamiento

–Cariño, acompáñame tengo que hablar contigo–, el escritor la abrazo por la cintura.

–Discúlpanos un momento Helena– se justificó Kate ante la sobre encantada rubia.

Con un par de gigantescas sonrisas los "prometidos" se giraron a la vez para luego caminar hacia un despejado sitio. Cuando sintieron que estaban lo suficientemente apartados del cuchicheo de los invitados la sonrisa se les trasformo en una arisca mueca de reproche.

–¡qué diablos haces aquí! –, se espetaron al unísono.

–¿Cómo que hago aquí?... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –, insistieron a una sola voz.

Exasperados se vieron iracundos a los ojos. La temible respuesta resulta obvia. Aun así ambos querían oírla decir del otro como una especie de última esperanza. Cada vez que intentaban hablar el mismo empeño de su contraparte los acallaba; era como uno de esos curiosos bailes que se dan cuando dos personas caminan por la calle en dirección opuesta y al evitarse se terminan obstruyendo.

–Rick… viniste–, una mujer saludaba efusiva a su ex.

–¡Kate! –, exclama el acompañante de la novia.

–¡Kira! … –….¡Tim! – la pareja de "prometidos" chillaba en sincronía una vez más.

–¿Quién es él? –, cuestionaba el amigo de la detective.

–"su prometido" – se adelantó el escritor mientras Kate decía: –"un amigo"

–"mi prometido" – se corregía la detective mientras que Castle intentaba lo mismo al decir: –"un amigo"

Por todos los cielos aquello no va a terminar nunca. Quizá Helena seria de ayuda ahora; cuando menos la rubia no tiene inconveniente en definir su "relación". –A lo que Kate se refiere es que primero fuimos amigos y ahora estamos comprometidos– Castle le sonrió a la detective buscando su aprobación.

–Claro… ustedes saben primero amigos–, sonrió sosteniendo la mano del escritor. –Luego novios... ese es el orden natural–, la voz se le fue apagando al ver la irónica curvatura en los labios de Kyra.

–¿en serio? … Kate no es genial ambos estamos por casarnos… yo al final de la semana… y tú… – Tim arqueo las cejas en espera de la respuesta de su amiga.

–en realidad aún no tenemos una fecha… el compromiso es algo reciente–, se excusó la detective.

–bien sí que esto es una sorpresa, que tú seas mi exnovio y… Kate… resultara ser amiga de Tim… es… "increíble"… como sea fue un placer conocerte… Kate–, Kira se despido con un beso en la mejilla. –Y siempre es bueno verte Rick– sonrió antes de despedirse con un beso un poco más largo que el de la detective.

Lo que esa mujer dijo no era verdad. Castle estaba convencido de que Kyra nunca se referiría a él de esa manera. Imposible. "Un malentendido que ni siquiera vale la pena aclarar", se tranquilizaba el escritor.

–Nos vemos después –, Tim se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos de Castle.

Que fue todo eso. Su "prometido", está coqueteando con la novia de su amigo Tim. –Cierra la boca... cariño–, Kate estampaba el codo en el pecho de Rick.

El encuentro les despejo las dudas. Ahora saben mucho más de lo que si quiera eran capaces de imaginar. Bien por lo menos ninguno de los dos está destinado a sentarse en la mesa de los solteros; ahora que lo piensan es gracioso; de no haberse topado en el avión aún se encontrarían; sino en algunas de las actividades programadas, sin duda en la recepción hubiesen compartido mesa. Rick le extendió la mano a su "Prometida".

–lista para el levantar el telón–, sonrió cuando la detective cerro los dedos para afianzar el agarre de su mano.

–vamos Helena odia que le hagan esperar–, dijo dándole un pequeño tirón hacia el salón. –espero que te guste bailar…

–¡oh!, cariño… adoro bailar… además tenemos un público que complacer–, Rick levanto la mano para devolverle el gesto a cierta rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a** Guiguita; Alejandra Lizette; Cucuri; JessTELLOBO; Verispu **… por sus comentarios

Ok, gracias por leer todas o cualquiera de mis tonterías. Cada uno de sus comentarios, followers, favoritos, PM o su presencia en las gráficas, son espectaculares. Este lugar me agrada demasiado, ustedes me agradan demasiado y no sé qué otra cosa más decirles aparte de ¡Gracias!

JA, ¡AUCH!, comentarista anónimo ese sí que fue un golpe bajo, pero vale de acuerdo lo admito, en ocasiones tambien he pensado que en casa no me soportan. En fin, relájate, divertirte y siente libre porque eso me encanta.

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IV**

Una vez que llegaron a la mesa Rick saco la silla para que su "prometida" tomase asiento. Las pequeñas manías que acompañaban a su "prometido" le hicieron sonreír. Se percató de los detalles en su rutina; primero deshizo la servilleta sobre el plato y se la coloco en el regazo; resoplo mientras analizaba la comida; antes de cada sorbo se paseó un par de veces la taza con café, aspirando el aromático vapor que le hizo cerrar los ojos; se humedeció los labios con el primer bocado. Aquella la película le resultaba tan llamativa que simplemente quiso ver más. De repente sus ojos se toparon con los del escritor y de pronto noto que no se había movido, noto que Helena también la miraba junto con el resto de la mesa. La iluminación divina o todos los años en la policía, le hicieron suponer que quizás le preguntaron algo. Rebusco entre las memorias por si casualidad logro captar algo a parte de como el color en los labios de su "prometido" se avivo cuando les humedeció. Nada. Nada que no fuera ese maldito brillo azul. Miro hacia abajo avergonzada, estaba a punto de pedir que le repitiesen la pregunta cuando él le tomo la fría mano que tenía en la mesa.

–Déjame ayudarte con eso–, Rick sacudió la servilleta y la acomodo en sus piernas. –¿café? – cuestiono pero ya vertía la infusión en la taza antes de que siquiera asintiera. –Bueno Helena– el escritor hinco los ojos a su "prometida" y la rubia se llevó la palma a la boca. – veo a una hermosa mujer que me hace creer que cuando nuestros nombres no le signifiquen nada a nadie, que cuando de mi pecho arranquen el ultimo latido, que cuando ella de su memoria quizás me haya borrado, cuando todo eso pase creo que le seguiré amando.

El escritor había deslizado el brazo con la habilidad de una serpiente por el respaldo de la silla, mientras la detective permanecía boquiabierta. Él se le acerco lento y le hizo pensar que estaba a punto de beber un sorbo de café porque tenía el mismo brío. Cerró los ojos dejándole respirar su aliento. Como si fuese el aroma de un café jugo con ella aspirando un par de veces antes de tocar sus labios. El beso duro no más de tres segundos. Ambos sonrieron pero ninguno pudo precisar la reacción del otro pues la caída de los parpados aún les cegaba. Ella quizás nunca recordaría la pregunta. Quizás por más que forzara sus sentidos nunca lograría intuir ni de cerca la cuestión. Pero. Siempre recordara la respuesta. Siempre evocara la tibieza de su aliento.

–Kate, ahora me doy cuenta de cómo una "inmatrimoniable" como tú por fin va a casarse–, chillo la rubia. –tienen que invitarme a la boda… ese será un acto histórico después de todo–, bromeo echándose a reír junto con el resto de la mesa.

–ex inmatrimoniable… Helena–, Rick se unía al buen humor. –y claro que te invitaremos, quizás Kate deba pedirte ser la dama de honor… no es así cariño

¿Qué sucedió después de sentir helársele los labios?, no lo recordaba. Quizás ese escritor le provoque ataques de amnesia o bien tenía un dejavu, porque todos le miraban esperando una respuesta otra vez. Tal vez está atrapada en un agujero negro rebotado una y otra vez en la misma escena, bien no está del todo mal, si esos benditos tres segundos están condenados a repetirse. Si eso debía ser porque él tomo a servilleta, pero esta vez él le limpiaba la comisura de los labios antes de mirarla expectante.

–sí, si, por supuesto–, dijo y hasta entonces comprendió que la primera pregunta nunca fue para ella.

Rick no dejo de sonreír y charlar el resto del desayuno. Tuvo que morderse los labios en un par de ocasiones para intentar detener el cosquilleo. Esa mujer Helena, que clase de preguntas hacía, están en una boda y ella no dejaba de emanar veneno. "no creo que este matrimonio dure mucho más de seis meses". ¡Seis meses!, no pudo reprimir la confusión en la mirada. "bueno Rick, claro que no estoy hablando de Kate y tú, ciertamente son… diferentes". ¡Diferentes!, la declaración no hizo más que aumentar el desconcierto. "si, vamos a ver, por ejemplo, mira a Kate y dime lo que ves". ¿Lo que ve?, se viro hacia su "prometida" estrellándose con ese desmesurado castaño. No puede ser normal que su corazón latiera con ecos. ¿Lo que ve?, se tomó un momento fingiendo cortesía. Bien pues ve a una divertida, libre, valiente, atrevida, amable, desconocida. Ve a una hermosa chica cuya mirada le pone un tanto nervioso, ve algo en lo que desea creer. De alguna egoísta manera quiso guardarse para él esa imagen y en cambio recito esa tontería. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese detenerse, porque ni se había dado cuenta cuando esa marea castaña le atrajo, le beso.

–bueno, fue un delicioso desayuno–, Helena se levantaba de la mesa dejando sola a la pareja.

–Nos veremos después Helena– decía la detective mientras que su "prometido" se limitó a un sencillo gesto con la mano.

Se quedaron solos y sintieron la abrumadora presencia del beso rondándoles. Ninguno de los dos hacía por levantarse de la mesa. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar en dirección al otro. Quizá ella estará molesta, esa clase de demostraciones de afecto no están dentro de la interpretación teatral. Quizás a él no le gusto y ahora esta avergonzado y no tiene idea de cómo actuar. A los "prometidos" les hacía tanta falta la presencia de Helena, así por lo menos tendrían que seguir actuando, claro solo para mantener la farsa.

–Ahora que hacemos–, Kate continuo la exploración a la sala.

–no lo sé, quizá hay una actividad planeada–, murmuro el escritor. –Déjame ver– rogo leyendo el itinerario de la boda.

Tenían el resto de la mañana libre antes de las respectivas despedidas de solteros. Según la tradición deben ser un día antes de la boda, pero la novia aborrece la posibilidad de lucir unas gigantescas ojeras el día más importante de su vida. Ahora la pregunta que flotaba en el aire del par de era ¿Qué hacer? Pero para permanecer juntos sin que el otro se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

– Creo que regresare a la habitación–, la detective se levantó de la silla.

–Bueno entonces saldré un rato a pasear–, sonrió Castle.

–oh, está bien… que te diviertas–, soltó casi huyendo.

– ¿Kate? –, llamo el escritor. –no sé… tal vez… digo… si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… no quiero presionarte… no estás en obligación…si no quieres no me sentiré mal… pero me preguntaba si quisieras… sin que claro…

–Si quisiera ¿Qué?… –, interrumpió. Por el amor de Dios que acabe con este esperanzador martirio de una vez.

–si quieres venir conmigo

La detective acepto. Bueno, quien puede culparla, no tenía planes y estaban en los Ángeles. El escritor no le dijo a donde irían pero su sonrisa se extendió cuando le pregunto. Se dirigieron a la recepción. Él le tomo la mano guiándole hasta su brazo. "Puede que Helena ande por ahí", se excusó y a ella le pareció muy probable.

–Señor Castle en que puedo ayudarle–, recito un servicial empleado.

–Vengo a recoger el auto que alquile–, sonrió.

Un soberbio coche deportivo se detuvo frente a ellos. Rick camino hacia el lado del conductor y el valet le entrego las llaves. Mantuvo la puerta abierta y le arrojo el llavero a su "prometida", invitándole a conducir. Sin duda el paseo es mucho mejor que sus planes de quedarse encerrada en la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a….** Guiguita; Castlealways; Cucuri; Alejandra Lizette; JessTELLOBO; Graceys41319; Verispu**….por sus comentarios.

OK; Guiguita, bueno, quizá, solo quizá intuya la respuesta, claro que es negativa y sería algo así como: "¡NO!, nunca, jamás en la vida pensaría tal abominación de una persona tan ¡buena! como tu Friki, sé que serias ¡incapaz!, si basta con verte la cara" (JA, si supieran de cuantos líos me ha sacado este incomodo infantil semblante) a que estoy en lo cierto ¿eh?, y ya no frunzas tanto el ceño que me has asustado un poco, tampoco te cabrees mas conmigo ¿vale? , no quería hacerte enojar y mucho menos que pasaras un mal día, no me agrada que alguien tenga un mal día y menos MI Chilenisima, ya entendí, ni me acercare a mi violín, ya buscare otra manera de entretenerme. Castlealways, Cucuri, Graceys, Verispu, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Alejandra tal parece que ese endemoniado cuchillo aparece y desaparece con una facilidad envidiable, y claro que valoro mi vida. Jess-sama, escudera, ja, lamento tener que asustarte pero, si, me encanta el Anime, Manga, Doramas; que bien que te gustara David, y me encanta que desees practicar violín, no sabes lo mucho que te admiro, es que haces tantas cosas, eres inalcanzable onee-chan, un ¡Abrazo! ; Por cierto luego les muestro como quedaron mis camisetas (¡eh! que no era broma), así que si ven a una distraída enana, con ropa de chico (según mi madre) y cabello alborotado, con el lema "truculenta y maliciosa", si, lo más seguro es que se trate de mí, JA, si logran alcanzarme salúdenme no sean tímidos, que mi psicólogo dice que no soy peligrosa. En fin; mis estimados amigos, ¡les deseo un excelentísimo día!, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**V**

Su "prometido" era un hombre sobradamente loco. Primero bajo la capota, para según él sentir la brisa de los Ángeles. Ja, mala idea, porque entonces el viento mezclado con la velocidad y el estéreo, les resulto ensordecedora, y su hablantín "prometido" que se la pasó hablando todo el camino, requirió de gritos para que ella medianamente pudiera oírle pero nunca escucharle. La detective se dedicó a asentir mientras el reflejo del sol que caía sobre el pavimento le quemaba las pupilas. Luego de millas y millas de ver la misma estúpida montaña, sentía que de la boca podía escupir arena, por el maldito calor. Un mechón de cabello se le pego al sudor de su frente, no quería ni verse en el espejo retrovisor. Miro a su fresco y sonriente "prometido". Con el codo sobre la portezuela y semirecostado en el asiento el escritor tarareaba una estúpida cancioncilla, mientras golpeaba llevando el compás. Kate tomo dos respiraciones profundas; estaba disfrutando el paseo mientras ella le padecía, ¿Qué acaso ese hombre se ha criado en el desierto? Rick se bajó las gafas oscuras, dándole indicaciones cambio la estación de la radio y ella piso el freno harta.

–Que pasa –, chillo poniendo las manos en el tablero, agradeciendo la bendita invención del cinturón de seguridad. –¿porque te detienes así? – resoplo acomodándose las gafas que se le deslizaron hasta casi alcanzarle la barbilla.

–¡que!,¿ cómo que, que pasa?, no sé a dónde vamos, creo que llevo horas conduciendo, me estoy muriendo de sed y…

–quieres relajarte… si estas cansada puedo conducir… de todas formas no estamos muy lejos.

–¡bien!…

–¡bien!

Su "prometida" subió la capota. Gruño, frunciendo los labios. De qué sirve un convertible si tienes que ahogarte dentro. Apago la radio, ¡Jesucristo!... ¡la radio!; de seguro lo hace para molestarle; Ja, se nota que no conoce a Richard Castle. Kate se rebullo en el asiento cerrando los ojos, cuando intento hacer algo de conversación, con un tema por demás interesante. ¡ah! ¿Con que esas tenemos? Carraspeo y se humedeció los labios, abrió la boca soltando el mas estrepitoso y agudo chirrido de que su garganta fue capaz. Sacudió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, mientras cantaba a pulmón suelto alguna inexistente nota, de una famosa canción. Ja, su "prometida" le deseo la muerte con la mirada; que mujer más divertida. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero cuando se inclinó para encender la radio juraría haber visto que trataba de luchar contra una sonrisa.

–Listo ya hemos llegado–, anuncio el escritor aparcaba el coche en mitad de la carretera.

Beckett estaba a punto de enfatizar que se hallaban en medio de la nada, pero el alegre hombre ya había bajado del coche. Corrió adentrándose en un sendero. La detective se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose de una irreverente brisa. Miro en redentor esperando que el escritor se aliviara milagrosamente de la demencia que le aquejaba. Pateo una piedrecilla recargándose en el cofre. Un minuto, luego dos, tres, y ni rastro de su "amorcito". Bufo. A regañadientes siguió el rumbo del escritor. Un caminito bien definido mantenía a raya a las voraces plantas que se extendían sobre el con la intención de cubrirle. Tuvo que quitarse un par o dos de gigantescas hojas. No se percató de cuando el terreno seco y compacto, se convertía en una pasta arenosa, hasta que resbalo.

–¡con un demonio! –, exclamo con la certeza de la caída.

Rick estaba de pie justo a un lado del sendero. Había mirado su reloj como unas veinte veces en el último par de segundos. No iba a regresar. Tarde o temprano su "prometida" tendría que ir a buscarle. Proteger y servir. Sí que es terca, simplemente no aparecía y cuando por fin la escucho espetar un juramento la detective se le estampaba en el pecho. La rodeo por la cintura y le atizo con una sonrisa pícara.

–Me alegra ver que no estés muerto–, Kate asevero después de encontrar de nuevo la ubicación de sus pulmones.

–Así que… mi "prometida" estaba preocupada –, arqueo las cejas.

–Sí, bueno– balanceo los brazos en los costados. – Odiaría tener que ir sola a la boda… –decía pasando de largo al escritor.

Una hermosa playa se extendía retando a la infinidad. Encandilada dio un par de pasos más. Quiso hablar, decir, definir, sin recordar el idioma que conocía. La vista la absorbía, enmudeciéndole a cada paso. Rick le tomo por la muñeca obligándola a trotar hasta el rugir del oleaje. La brisa le humedecía el rostro pegándole la arena en la piel; jugando con el largo de su cabello.

–Quítate los zapatos–, mando el escritor que ya se arremangaba los pantalones.

–que, para que… no pensaras meterte a nadar ahora.

–¿porque no? – se encogió de hombros. –Dame una razón, para no hacerlo–, desdeño acomodando los zapatos en la arena.

–pues no sé tal vez porque te llenaras de arena o te mojaras la ropa…

–mmmm…. Si ese es el caso bien puedo quitarme los pantalones–, sonrió desabrochándose el cinturón.

–Estas demente–, afirmo la detective tapándose los oídos para evitar escuchar el metálico tintineo de la desnudez. Qué diablos cree que hace. ¡Santo cielo! – Qué pasa si alguien te ve–, señalo escudriñando la desierta playa.

–querrás decir "nos" ve y no veo a nadie por aquí… además estoy bajo la protección de mi "prometida" la detective…

–¡No! – Rugió.

Kate rodo los ojos. Se dejó arrastrar por el escritor. Bueno al menos no estaba desnudo, simplemente se trataba de un inocente paseo por la orilla de la playa, aun así accedió a quitarse los zapatos, ya planeaba hacerlo de todas formas. El escritor se había rezagado unos cuantos pasos; al parecer buscando algún tesoro oculto bajo sus pies. Quiso voltearse a ver dónde estaba el escritor, cuando su "prometido" la levantaba por la cintura adentrándola a las olas. El muy maldito estaba esperando el momento justo para que el mar rompiera. Sin embargo; pese a la molestia de su atrevimiento, a la sensación de la ropa húmeda y el salitre cociéndole los ojos. La detective estallo en una carcajada.

–Vuelve aquí cobarde–, clamo Kate mientras Castle corría alejándose por la orilla. –Ven aquí ya casi te tengo–, sonrió. Algo le dijo que él se dejó atrapar. Con la oscura intención de saltar junto con ella al agua. –Bien estamos empapados… es tarde, no creo que ni siquiera nos dé tiempo de llegar a seguir el horario de la boda…. –decía intentando asearse un poco, pero el escritor no se inmuto–, ¿no estas escuchándome?

–sí, te escucho fuerte y claro… pero si llegaremos a tiempo

–¡ah!, y como piensas hacer eso si no ha tomado llegar horas

–Bueno eso fue porque tomamos la ruta larga–, sonrió.

"La ruta larga", Kate se palmeo la frente. Ese hombre es imposible. Efectivamente el paseo de regreso no les llevo ni la mitad del tiempo. Un par de gentiles empleados abrieron las puertas ayudándoles a descender. Casi podía leer el pensamiento. Bastaba con dar una ojeada para suponer que se habían robado el auto. Honestamente estabas hechos un arenoso desastre. La ropa humedecida irradiaba un peculiar aroma. El cabello apuntaba en varias contradictorias direcciones. Juraría escuchar el crepitar de la arena al caminar. En el ascensor los huéspedes no se preocuparon por ocultar la mueca de asombro. La detective bajo la cabeza apenada y Rick le tomo la mano a escondidas, sin regalarle una mirada la saco del ascensor apenas llegaron a su piso.

–Que pasa–, frunció el ceño después de entrar a la habitación. –¡ah!, claro… lo siento–, sonrió mientras la detective le mostraba la unión de sus manos. – Creo que tenemos un problema–, murmuro.

–¿Cómo dices?...

–nada… no me hagas caso

Oyó la ducha al salir de su dormitorio. Ya estaba formalmente vestido para la despedida y tenía una importante enmienda que hacer. Se perderá la cena con su "prometida", pero todo sea por el bien de la farsa. Arranco una hoja de un pequeño block al lado del teléfono y le dejo un mensaje pegado a su puerta.

–Aquí tiene señor…– le entregaban su debidamente aseado coche.

Cuando Kate salió de la ducha. Contemplo un instante el vestido sobre la cama. Sonrió. Quizás él podría ayudarle a subir el cierre de la espalda. Tenía que admitir que en ocasiones los hombres son útiles, sobre todo un escritor, quien con seguridad tendría, un par de manos agiles. Inocentemente salió esperando encontrar a un acomedido hombre por pura casualidad, sim embargo se topó con la nota que le ponía al tanto de su ausencia. La cena fue incomoda, Helena le acribillo a preguntas. Joder ¿Dónde se metió?, y porque no perdía la esperanza de que llegaría de un momento a otro, esa estúpida idea la mantenía alerta a la entrada y descuidada en la conversación de la mesa. No se presentó. Ni siquiera para el postre. Bueno, no se perdió de mucho, ese dulce estaba insípido.

–Kate… Helena me lo ha contado todo…. ¿Dónde está?... vamos quiero verlo–, la interceptaba una mujer esquivando un centenar de invitados.

–Amanda hola a ti también…. Lo lamento pero Rick esta…–, se excusaba la detective ¿Dónde demonios esta? – con los amigos del novio

–Ja… Kate estoy hablando del anillo–sonrió. Rayos. El maldito anillo de compromiso. Escondió la mano detrás de la espalda.

El escritor detecto a su "prometida" mientras charlaba con una desconocida mujer, aunque le resultaba tan familiar que bien podría tratarse de la doble de Helenita. Palmeo el bolsillo del saco, asegurándose de que seguía ahí. La rodeo por la cintura y le poso la barbilla en el hombro. Todo para mantener el teatro.

–Cariño dejaste tu anillo en el baño de nuevo–, le decía en un susurro suave.


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzett; Tmpestana; Katecastle1992; cucuri; VSFN; Mary Angel; Beth**… por sus comentarios

Ok, mis queridísimos lectores. Como algunos ya saben tengo la costumbre de incomodar con notas de autor a mis comentaristas. Asi que ¡Guiguita!, ¿odiarte? Imposible… suene ¿extraño? Alguien tiene un diccionario porque no conozco esa palabra, en cuanto a lo que escribiría de ese cielo, sería como unos fascinados ojos chilenos contenían los colores del amanecer, y la pista es congelada, congelada chilienisima; Jess tal parece que Alejandra planea dar clases de esgrima debemos estar alertas de posibles amenazas; mmm tenemos un comentarista "internacional" por suerte mi dominio del inglés es brutal así que Tmpestana: thanks for your comment enjoy the fic… google traslate…quizás usted quiso decir… ¿Qué?, como que lo último ya no Jess, a ver pásame ese diccionario de inglés-español para principiantes… ejem, ejem; bueno en fin; cucuri, Katecastle un placer como siempre recibir uno de sus comentarios gracias; VSFN, ja, lo sé, lo sé, los médicos dicen que mi demencia es algo contagiosa, no te preocupes es temporal; Mary Angel, Beth, ¡hombre! Gracias, hago lo que puedo. En fin; mis estimados amigos; ¡tengan un magnifico dia!, ¡diviertanse!, ¡sonrian!, ¡hagan un montón de locuras!, y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI**

La barbilla de su prometido además de sorprenderle le estremeció. Un rayo le perforo el estómago junto con las cosquillas de la insipiente barba del escritor. Sonrió, apenas le separo unos centímetros para gírale hacia él, sus manos convertidas en un cautín le abrasaron, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Amanda que les miraba, bajo la cabeza acariciándose la oreja.

–Creo… mi querida prometida que haces esto a propósito–, Rick sacaba el anillo del bolsillo. –no me dejas otra opción de asegurarme de tu decisión… tendré que preguntarte de nuevo…

El tintineo en los ojos de la detective era exacto al de sus rodillas. Un ahogo se escabullía de la boca de algunas rubias. El escritor se postraba sobre una rodilla, manteniéndole sujeta la mano. Su pulso se aceleró aún más, un mínimo latido más y está segura que se infartaría. Sintió fluir cada mililitro de sangre hacia sus mejillas. El pánico se le fundió con la ansiedad dando vida a un nuevo sentimiento que no alcanzaba a definir. La locura. Si debía de estar demente porque gritaría el "si" con lo que le sobrara de aliento en la garganta. Sin embargo espero. Deleitándose con la presencia de su "prometido". Ni una sola mirada le había dado al anillo. El par de zafiros eran mucho más hermosos, mucho más atrayentes.

–Katherine Beckett… te casarías conmigo–, dijo, una simple frase carente de ornatos.

–si– tenía como respuesta.

Rick sonrió cuando el anillo encajo perfecto en el dedo de su "prometida". Le guiño el ojo levantándose y la ilusión de la detective se desmorono. La farsa, claro. La estúpida farsa. Se odio, por creerse su propio cuento. Timada por su propia invención. Pero la desilusión le duro menos de un mísero suspiro. Él la estrechaba contra su pecho para besarle. Es lo que se hace cuando uno se compromete ¿no? Es parte del teatro ¿no? Que más le da es un simple beso. Cerró los ojos. No es como si fuera especial. Le tomo por las solapas. Ya lo han hecho antes. Respiro contra sus labios. Serian la envidia de cualquier actor profesional. 1,2,3,… perdió el conteo de los segundos. Nada especial.

–No vuelvas a olvidarlo–, ordeno dándole un timorato beso.

–No–, trago Kate siguiendo el viaje de los labios de su "prometido" tratando inútilmente de alargar el contacto.

–¡tú debes ser Rick! –, saltaba Amanda separando a los recién "comprometidos".

La rubia que bien podría ser la melliza de Helenita, se acomodó entre la pareja devolviendo las calma. Recordándoles la farsa que se permitieron olvidar. Ambos vieron su reacción en el rostro del otro. Vergüenza. Sofoco. Necesitaban agua con urgencia. Si pudieran correrían a tirarse a la alberca. Amanda parlaba mientras ellos se dedicaron a contemplar sus bochornos. Evaluándose, sin encontrar algún signo de molestia, sobrepaso o arrepentimiento. Así que ambos se sonrieron aliviados. Las consecuencias no serán graves, quizás ni las había.

–vamos Kate… Amanda es tarde–, Helena arrastraba a sus amigas.

Kate sintió en la piel encajarse un par de tenazas, ¿será la venganza de los cangrejos de la cena?, por un segundo dudo al ver el rojo intenso que pintaba las uñas de Helenita – ¿te veré después? –, hubiera querido afirmar. Pero de pronto se sentía tan insegura, que de alguna manera quería escuchar la confirmación de su "prometido". Si dijo algo, no le escucho, apenas y le vio despedirse alzando la mano antes de perderlo de vista entre el tumulto. Es ridículo. Lo vera en su habitación, en la habitación.

–Kate eres mortalmente aburrida–, se inconformaban las mellizas de madres diferentes.

La detective se sentó en la barra mientras la demás invitadas se alcoholizaban ella miraba el aro en su dedo. Se veía tan azul, a pesar de ser de un color completamente distinto. Quizá fueran las luces. Bullicio y esa alianza lucia tan disonante del lugar, era pacifica, cálida, armoniosa. La hacía sentir…

–Vaya bonita pieza–, Kira arqueaba las cejas degustando la joyería en el dedo de Kate.

–Gracias– carraspeo y sin saber por qué oculto la mano de la celosa vista de la novia.

–Rick es encantador…escuche que te propuso matrimonio hace un momento… pero sabes deberías andarte con cuidado… no le dejes solo mucho tiempo… es un mujeriego empedernido… pero no hagas mucho caso… estoy algo bebida… brinda conmigo… ¡por la novia!–rio, entregándole una copa.

–¡ Por la novia!–, bebió el licor de un trago.

Perdió la cuenta de los brindis en honor a la novia, de las canciones que le había dedicado a su "prometido" en el Karaoke y de las mesas que había recorrido hablando de su maravilloso paseo en la playa. Se acomodó en la barra, justo en el banquillo donde todo comenzó, un ataque de hipo la hizo reír. Luego se entristeció. No son nada. Pero tampoco le agradan los "prometidos" mujeriegos ficticios." Ridículo Kate, ¿qué derecho tienes sobre ese hombre?", se miró la sortija. La prueba resplandecía como si alguna deidad le mostrare la respuesta, juro escuchar un par de querubines en su hombro. Ese es su derecho. Su circular condena, técnicamente lo tiene le su mano. Tiene centenas de testigos para probarlo. Más le vale a ese infiel no engañarle.

–¡Kate canta una más!… ¡vamos!–animaban las mellizas desde el micrófono del escenario.

–claro… ¡Rubiecitas!… claro– caminaba tambaleante hasta el escenario.

El barrullo de gente asimilaba al oleaje de esta tarde. Pero esta vez les separaba. Rick le vio ahogarse entre el gentío. Sin poder rescatarle. Suspiro. No tenía intenciones en ir a la despedida. Ni era amigo del novio, ni conocía a nadie aparte de Kira. Sin embargo quería asegurarse que su "prometida" no se exceda en la bebida y termine vagando en busca de su habitación, ese par de amiguitas no son buena influencia para nadie. Las dos salas de las despedidas estabas separadas por un angosto pasillo alfombrado. Después de aburrirse y beberse un par de tragos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos camino para dar una ojeada a la despedida de la novia. Rick se santiguó. Pero qué clase de averno era ese, "pobres almas condenadas", se dijo saltando los cuerpos de tres mujeres en el piso. El barman le miro rogando piedad, creyó leerle en los labios la frase "sáqueme de aquí", varias mujeres le rodeaban no precisamente en busca de otra bebida. El ambiente amenizado por llantos, risas y el canto de…

–si tengo derecho sobre ti Richard Castle–, Kate canturriaba sobre una mesa mostrando el aro al público.

–Kate… baja de ahí puedes lastimarte– un avergonzado escritor bajaba a su "prometida".

–pero si esta aquí…mi prometido–, le tomo las mejillas plantándole un beso. –¡oigan todas! – se volteo furiosa hacia las mujeres. –este hombre de aquí, me dio esta hermosa sortija, así que déjenle tranquilo… ¡tengo testigos! – gritaba mientras Rick se la echaba al hombro para sacarle. – ¡cientos de testigos!... ¡AMANDA!... ¡DILES! –, insistía desapareciendo por la puerta.

Todo el camino a la habitación. Su "prometida" tarareaba una canción para de repente chillar el estribillo. Ya no sabía que le dolía más si el hombro por el bailoteo insistente de la detective o los condenados tímpanos. La arrojo sobre la cama.

–bájame la cremallera… amor mío… te estuve buscando para subirla pero… nunca encuentras a un hombre de dedos agiles cuando lo necesitas–, solicitaba Kate.

–Kate escucha creo que estas demasiado bebida

–que te hace… hace pensar esa tontería… de ninguna forma es posible… es que ya no me quieres–lloro.

–no Kate… no es eso

–No mientas… ya no quieres casarte conmigo–, susurro entre sollozos.

–claro… claro que quiero… mañana mismo nos casaremos–se mofo –… solo espero que no vayas a olvidarlo–, rodo los ojos.

Kate se despertó enredada en las sabanas y con el vaporcillo de una taza de café serpenteándole el sentido del olfato. ¡Demonios! Le dolía hasta maldecir mentalmente. ¿Cómo llego ahí? No recuerda haberse quitado el vestido.

–Buenos días cariño–, aparecía su "prometido"

–maldito pervertido… ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? –Kate se cubría pudorosa con las mantas.

–pero si tú fuiste la que me insistió en que le quitara el vestido "dedos agiles" recuerdas…

Rayos. Rayos. Rayos. Cada estúpida canción dedicada al hombre frente a ella le apaleo la memoria. Amanda y Helena ya deben de estarse dando vuelo con los chismes. Enterró la cara en la almohada. El mayor de los problemas está de pie en su habitación. No quería ni verle. Ay que se vaya y la deje nadar en la piscina de la humillación.

–… no es para tanto solo te baje la cremallera y tu solita hiciste el resto del trabajo… en cuanto te metiste a la cama caíste dormida… y si te preocupa el ridículo social … francamente dudo que alguien recuerde bien lo que paso ayer…– hizo una mueca de espanto evocando el "bullicio" de que las mujeres son capaces.


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a…. **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Mary Angel; Alejandra Lizette; Verispu; Comentarista anónimo; Cucuri**; … por sus comentarios

Ok. Mary Angel, si bueno tengo un atortugado paso así que quizá eso lleve un poco más de tiempo, es un efecto secundario de mi locura me alegra que te guste y me hace feliz que te tomes un tiempo para comentar muchas gracias; Comentarista anónimo, muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme saber tu opinión; Verispu, esas mentiras cual bolas de nieve ¿eh?, ja , gracias por leer; Cucuri muchísimas gracias, me encanta que te guste. Jess hermanita, parece que somos non gratas en Chile, me sentí algo triste, además tengo una queja de la Chilenisima, no soy un dulceeeee, ni tierna, no quiero, soy truculenta y maliciosa, estoy feliz de que el cuchillo de Alejandra desapareciera y despues de descubrir que es un Marshmellow claro por mi brutal conocimiento del inglés (shhh Jess ahora no guarda ese diccionario) no quiero ser dulce, y esa Terry no tiene nada que ver conmigo. En fin, ¡que tengan un maravillosamente dulce fin de semana!, ¡sonrian!, ¡diviertanse!, ¡sean libres! Y ¡que la locura les acompañe en mi ausencia!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VII**

–no crees que es ridículo que te cubras con las mantas… después de que estos "agiles dedos" te… -No término la frase una almohada se le estampaba en el rostro. Vaya que le sucede a su "prometida" él solo está tratando de aligerar el ambiente. –porque estas tan molesta… ayer decías algo acerca de prometido falso e infiel….

–¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –gritaba una avergonzadamente abatida detective.

–Pero… no bajaremos juntos al comedor–, Rick sonrió cubriéndose con la almohada; ese teléfono estaba demasiado cerca del alcance de ese mujer y se veía en extremo peligroso; además de ¿Quién? Había sido la grandiosa idea de dejarle una mortal taza de café justo a un lado. –quieres

–¡LARGO! – cogió el despertador.

–Claro cielo– el escritor huyo dando grandes saltos sin perder de vista el dañino objeto en la mano de su "prometida".

Bien y ahora ¿Qué? ; Qué demonios va a hacer. Diablos Kate, no puedes controlarte. Maldición. Oía los pasos del hombre, asechándole, rondando pacientemente. Solo es cuestión de esperar no puede pasarse el resto del día en la cama, ni mucho menos el resto de la vida. Tendrá que enfrentarlo, sin embargo alargar los minutos le parecía sumamente dulce. Los pasos se alejaban;¿eso es la puerta abriéndose?; ¿él muy estúpido se fue sin ella? Salto de la cama espetando improperios. Se asomó al pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero no le hallo.

–¡maldito idiota! – clamo al cerrar la puerta de un azote.

–Por qué gritas cariño–, el escritor aparecía a la espalda de su "prometida".

Los reflejos de la detective salieron hiperactivos. Apenas se giró ya le había conectado un Cross en la mandíbula. Rick cayó al piso mientras Kate aun tenia encendidos los sentidos ninja. No fue hasta que miro al arrodillado hombre alzar la cabeza sujetándose la barbilla que se percató de a quien había golpeado.

–¡oh por Dios! – bajaba la guardia llevándose la mano a la boca. –¿estas bien? – se arrodillaba para auxiliar a su víctima.

Rick se había escondido en su dormitorio. Hizo el teatro de irse para hacer salir a Kate. Sabía que su "prometida" estaría atenta a donde estaba. No se imaginó que saliera tan aprisa. Sonrió, ahogándose de risa cuando la vio enredada desde la cabeza hasta los pies en las sabanas. Honestamente pensó que se alegraría de verlo; obviamente se había equivocado; aunque tampoco se imaginó tal castigo. Frunció el ceño. No hizo nada como para ser golpeado.

–te veré abajo… hubiera preferido esperarte pero me consta que no estas de humor… es notorio que necesitas un momento a solas para calmarte. – se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Espera ¿Qué?… me has dado un susto de muerte y ahora tu eres el indignado–, Kate se interponía entre la puerta y el escritor.

–tu eres la que amaneciste cosida a ese vestido de mantas– señalo. –solo he tratado de portarme bien contigo y que recibo a cambio… ¡un golpe!

–no eres más que un niño

–¿un niño?

–si un inmaduro, arrogante, egocéntrico, ah y como te encanta llamar la atención–, enlisto.

–¿Cuándo he tratado de llamar la atención?

–se te hace poco pedir mi mano en frente de todos

–pues perdóname por querer darte una linda petición… no porque sea falsa tiene que ser fría

–¡ah! entonces tengo que agradecerte el detalle… señor exhibicionista

–¡exhibicionista! , yo no me subí ebrio a cantarte que tengo derecho sobre ti… yo no fui quien amenazo a todas esa mujeres para que no se me acercaran… porque según tu… tengo dueña

–¡ah sí!... ¡ah sí!… pues tú fuiste el que nos metió en esto y ahora vas a esperar a que me cambie porque tenemos un teatro que mantener

–¡BIEN!

–¡BIEN!

La en exceso sonriente pareja de inmediato vio a Helenita llamarles a su mesa. Rick la había esperado hasta que a su prometida se le ocurrió salir del dormitorio. Por lo menos ya no ostentaba ese evidentemente incomodo vestido de sabanas. El par le sonrió a la rubia. El escritor arrastro la silla dejando que su "prometida" la ocupara. Rodo los ojos, cuando ella le dio un mortal mirada. ¿Qué ahora se supone que debe disculparse?, pero si no ha hecho nada y la mujer está molesta.

–Helena… no luces nada bien–, Rick saludaba a la trasnochada mujer.

–lo sé… parece que nadie tuvo una buena noche…– suspiro.

–Y que lo digas… esta mañana Kate... – decía antes de sentir un punta pie encubierto bajo la mesa.

El escritor se levantó de la mesa antes que los otros comensales; disculpándose se dirigió al pasillo. Kate le miro sortear las mesas antes de salir. Quizá estará exagerando. Él después de todo no le ha dado motivos para desconfiar. Parece un buen tipo. Suspiro al ver el destello de la piedrecilla en su dedo. "su prometido". Por un segundo le pareció haber deseado que no todo fuera una farsa, sin embargo la idea fue tan fugaz que el cerebro ni le proceso, pero fue suficiente para extrañar que estuviera a su lado.

–Rick–, Kira llamaba abrazando al escritor.

–Hola... te ves deslumbrante–, sonreía.

–Rick– le golpeo el hombro. –estas tratando de robarme la atención en mi propia boda… oí que ayer diste todo un espectáculo

–si bueno… Kate es una chica especial

–bueno ¿Dónde esta la afortunada?... no me digas que te dejo andar por aquí solo después del consejo que le di anoche

–¿consejo? –aqueo las cejas.

–bueno le dije que no se despegara de ti… que eres… bueno Rick eres un poquillo… tú me entiendes

–no Kira… no te entiendo… sabes perfectamente que cuando tengo una relación formal… nunca… nunca engañaría a Kate… ella es la mujer con la que he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida…es divertida… atrevida… hermosa…. hasta cuando está molesta me gusta…

Beckett necesito de la ayuda de Helena para no caer de bruces contra la alfombra o quizás fue Helena la que se aferró a la detective para evitar derretirse ahí mismo. Amanda sin embargo tuvo que conformarse con apoyarse contra la pared. El trio había escuchado la conversación entera. Rick volteo percatándose de la presencia de su "prometida", así que por eso se había embriagado, así que por eso había gritoneado a las demás invitadas que se alejaran de él. Como pudo creer que él sería capaz de una cosa así. Bueno, no es como si estuvieran comprometidos en verdad, ni como si se conocieran de hace siglos, pero realmente esperaba que ella le tuviese en un concepto diferente. La detective camino hasta él. Se quedó quieta mirándole un momento directamente a los ojos, antes de cambiar de posición para enfrentarse a Kira.

–confió en él… sé qué clase de hombre es… la clase de hombre con la que una inmatrimoniable desearía casarse... la clase de hombre que puede hacerte pasar un tarde maravillosa con solo sonreírte… la clase de hombre que es leal…cariñoso…respetuoso… el hombre que siempre está ahí para ti.. Apareciendo por arte de magia cuando tienes problemas… la clase de hombre que ayudaría a una completa desconocida, sin nada a cambio, simplemente porque es noble… además claro de que tiene unas manos tremendamente hábiles. –le sonrió a Rick.

–Kate… nunca….nunca… sería capaz de engañarte– rezo cuando la detective le tomo la mano. Estaba herido. Kira. Ella fue capaz de decir tal calumnia. Quizá era verdad lo que dijo esa mujer. Quería desaparecer de ahí. Estúpido. Había ido a desearle la felicidad una mujer que…

–lo sé… Rick… lo sé

–no, Kate… quiero que estés segura que… no seré capaz de hacerte tal canallada… siento lo de esta mañana… comprendo que estuvieras irascible…

–no… yo lo siento… fui idiota… debí hablar contigo… debí confiar en ti… lo siento Rick… vamos salgamos de aquí– , lo arrastro por el pasillo.

Helena, Amanda y Kira les vieron huir. Las boquiabiertas mujeres, se preguntaban qué demonios había sido todo eso. Quizá ese par sí que le estaba arrebatando la atención a la novia. Es que son simplemente encantadores. Kira tenía una opinión más reservada, había algo raro, ella va a averiguar que es. Una inmatrimoniable y un mujeriego no son precisamente la conjunción perfecta.

–ese sí que será un matrimonio exitoso…. Irradian amor–, chillaba Helena y Amanda la apoyaba asintiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a … **JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Cucuri; Maria Angel; Alejandra Lizette**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Jess Hermanita, necesito uno de tus hechizos con urgencia, creo que debe ser el karma porque tengo un resfriado mortal, tanto que admito que mi madre tuvo razón cuando me advirtió que terminaría enfermando JA (pero no digan que lo admití); bien Chilenisima me gusta el slogan, Ja, en realidad me encanta, bien como me has dado permiso entonces no dudare en desaparecer, Ja, te alegras por lo del numerito ese, gracias por encontrarle el lado bueno Chilenisima, la gente exagera cuando se entera. Cucuri claro que Kira no puede competir con ese par. Maria Angel, ¡qué mujer! ¿Eh?, sip será un dolor de cabeza. Alejandra ¿Cuál arroz?, primero el cuchillo, luego la cuchara con chocolate y ahora el arroz…mmm… bueno si ya está cocido pues quiero probar un poco. En fin, ¡que tengan un grandioso día!, ¡sonrían!, ¡diviértanse horrores!, ¡dejen al mundo pesar que están dementes… la cordura es aburrida a horrores!, ¡sean completamente libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…–

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VIII**

Kira necesitaba comenzar a indagar un poco acerca de esa feliz parejita. Miro al par de rubias que mantenían sus manos unidas mientras emitían una cantidad exagerada de chillidos en extremo agudos. Sonrió. Estaban con la prometida de Rick, así que deben de conocerle, bien que comience el interrogatorio.

–Si pues a mí no me lo parece–, kira observaba a Rick alejarse junto con su "prometida". – Rick es una clase algo especial de hombre… odiaría que su amiga fuese decepcionada por él… además creo que es un poco raro… ¿no?... ustedes desde cuando conocen a esa chica… Kate… –sonrió– parece que son las mejores amigas.

–¡oh!... querida por supuesto que lo somos… todas fuimos al mismo instituto…. En ese tiempo Tim y Kate eran inseparables… toda la escuela pesaba que ambos terminarían casados– Amanda soltó una risita mientras que Helena asentía vehemente– Ja, quien lo diría…

Kira frunció los labios. Esa no es el tipo de información que necesita y mucho menos la que quería saber. Con que Rick y Tim ¿eh? contuvo un gruñido clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. ¿Qué de especial tiene ese mujer? Sonrió acomodándose el cabello al percatarse de la mirada inquisitiva de ambas rubias.

–ah.. Tim no me ha dicho nada acerca de eso… supongo que no fue ¡tan! Importante para él…–Kira de cruzaba de brazos desdeñando la "importancia" de Kate en el pasado de su futuro esposo.

–JA, ¡pero! ¡Claro que lo fue!... ese par… durante el baile…–Helena se sonrojaba al sentir la celosa mirada de la novia.

–Basta Helena… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… y ahora Tim esta con…–Amanda frenaba la conmemoración de eventos que Helena estaba por expresar.

–Si hace mucho tiempo–, Helena trago. –además el difícil corazón de Kate es solo de Rick… quiero decir solo hace falta con verla para darse una idea…– las mujeres se miraron mientras asentían.

–sí, de eso no cabe la menor duda… Pero créanme conozco a Rick y no veo nada especial en la forma en la que mira a su amiga… la verdad es que me preocupa su amiga–dijo sosteniéndoles una mano a ambas mujeres– ¿Qué tanto saben acerca de esa relación?

Interesante. Las "mejores" amigas de Katie, no parecían saber nada de Rick. Helena se los había topado en el avión y Amanda se enteró por Helena. Sí, ahora definitivamente hay algo mal con esos dos. Cualquier mujer corre a gritar su compromiso sobre todo si es el hombre de su vida; sin embargo esa chica no le dio la más mínima importancia. Necesita hacer un par de llamadas a New York. Con algo de suerte el par de rubias tontas le dirían a su gran amiga sobre la pequeña charla.

–Nos vemos luego chicas–, Kira se despidió dándoles un cortes beso en la mejilla.

Rick y Kate salieron tomados de las manos sin atreverse a mirarse, quizás premonisando que si lo hacían no tendrían más remedio que soltarse. Así que, se dedicaron a fijar la vista en el destino delante de ellos. ¿En que se habían metido? No era una pregunta que resonara inquietándoles, sino que por el contrario el golpeteo feroz de sus gargantas auguraba solo algo que podría ser definido por la dicha. Ninguno de los dos deseaba regresar a seguir con el tedioso itinerario de la boda y el par pidió el coche para dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

– ¿A dónde vamos?–, cuestiono Kate cuando su prometido le abrió la puerta.

–Solo por ahí–, sonrió Rick.

Un simple paseo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese día de lo magníficos que son las caminatas por la ciudad mientras comes un helado y ves los escaparates. ¿Siempre fueron tan divertidos? Los chistes tontos que suele contar. Compartir un trozo de pastel con alguien después de reprocharte que "pidas el tuyo", haría sentir así a cualquiera.

–que sucede– la detective se detenía para mirar al hombre que se había quedado rezagado contemplando una vitrina.

–Ven aquí un momento– decía Rick inclinándose.

–Que pasa–, Kate arqueaba las cejas mientras trataba de ver lo que el escritor le mostraba.

–eso… justo ahí– apuntaba.

– ¿Qué?... no veo nada…

–pues que me he terminado mi helado y quiero algo del tuyo. – sonrió dándole un enorme mordisco al barquillo de la detective.

– ¡tú!... ladrón– Kate amenaza corriendo tras de Rick

Rick conducía al hotel mientras que Kate intentaba en vano que su cabello dejara de viajar alborotándosele para cegarla. Su "prometido" subió la capota, sin que ella se lo pidiese. Entonces Kate se concentró en el hombre a su costado que cantaba a dúo con el radio. Conocía la canción y comenzó timorata haciendo que la sonrisa del escritor se ensanchara. Después de varias canciones más, la detective controlo la sonrisilla que le paralizaba el rostro. A ella le hubiera afectado lo de Kira, Rick parecía habérselo tomado bien pero aun así quería saber.

–Oye Kira y tú– carraspeo la detective.

–mmm… larga historia… no tengo idea de donde saco todo eso–, Rick centraba la vista al frente.

–te creo…

–estaba tan enamorado de ella… Kate nunca la hubiera engañado…

–lo sé…

–¿todavía sientes algo por ella?

–no… creí que me afectaría venir a su boda pero honestamente me la estoy pasando genial… gracias a mi "prometida"…

–hablando de eso… aun no te agradezco por la sortija… es preciosa… gracias

–no tienes que… me alegra que te gustase… además aceptaste casarte conmigo así que la sortija tenía que ser digna de mi futura esposa…

La detective quedo atrapada por su par de amigas que parecían haber montado guardia en el vestíbulo del hotel para esperarle. Apenas la vieron y las rubias se abalanzaron sobre ella, separándole del brazo del escritor. Las mujeres de repente parecían recelosas de la sonrisa de su "prometido"

–Kate… tenemos que hablar urgentemente contigo…–, Amanda argumentaba.

–Estaré en el bar– Rick se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

–claro… ahora te alcanzo…–Kate se froto la cara.

–Rick… no vas a despedirte de mí– lloraba Helena.

–¡Helena!... quieres concentrarte…– Amanda reprendía a su emocionada semidoble.

Rick recorrió el bar con la vista. Aún es temprano y estaba desierto. Suspiro liberando la contracción de su estómago. Estaba divirtiéndose, en verdad lo hace. Camino con un trago en la mano hasta el piano de la esquina, presiono una tercia de teclas, sonrió mirando al Barman quien asintió autorizando la telepática petición. Se acomodó y empezó a tocar una pieza.

–Es la ex de Rick… solo esta celosa–, Kate defendía a su "prometido" de los cotilleos del par de rubias.

–pues ahora que lo dices si parecía algo molesta –Amanda se golpeaba la barbilla con el índice.

– esa mujer no me agrada… te lo dije Amanda nuestro Rick es totalmente diferente a la descripción de esa mujer…¿no es asi Kate? –Helena espetaba molesta.

Kate sonrió "nuestro Rick" – Si Helena mi prometido es completamente diferente al ex de Kira…

Por fin sus amigas quedaron conformes y la detective fue a buscar a Rick al bar. Kate le vio tocar el piano del bar vacío. Sumamente lento dio un par de pasos pero algo le impido acercarse a él. Quizá el temor a estropear la escena. Quería verle así, sonriendo mientras tocaba aquella tonada. Guardo en lo más profundo de su memoria el juego de esa manos sobre la teclas, el pacifico semblante que el sonido le provocaba. Noto todo. Cada detalle. Quería cada movimiento para la eternidad.

–parece un gran tipo… Kate–, sonreía Tim detrás de la detective.

–Lo es– afirmo antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

–Ja… Kate… de verdad lo quieres ¿no es así? – Tim le sonreía a la sonrojada mujer. – está bien te conozco no presionare… pero me alegra que seas feliz.

–gracias Tim… me alegra que tú seas feliz.

–Bien tengo que ir a ver cómo va la boda –suspiro–… sigue disfrutando de tu concierto particular–, Tim apunto al escritor en el piano. – ¡oye tocas bien! – grito haciendo que Rick sonriera al ver a su "prometida". –Ve con él– Tim le murmuro antes de irse.

El escritor detuvo el concierto solicitándole que se le uniera. Kate avanzo, expectante de su encuentro ¿Le quería?, pero si acaba de conocerle. No; solo es divertido; le hace reír, eso debe ser por ese cosquilleo que siente cuando le ve. Temblaba congelada por aquel azul penetrante que se negaba a soltarla. ¡Santo cielo! , ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? "Le quería", ya no le parecía más una pregunta.

–Hola… ¿sabes tocar? –sonrió Rick dejando espacio para que su "prometida" se sentase.

–No– negó un poco avergonzada por la cercanía.

–Bien… te enseñare–musito tomándole la mano. –cuando te lo diga presiona estas dos teclas ¿de acuerdo?

–si…– asintió la detective.

Kate pudo oír la suave tonada seguida del murmullo de un "ahora". Estaba tan cerca de él. Se estremeció su brazo la rodeo por detrás para alcanzar las ultimas teclas; pero él no se incomodó simplemente le clavo los ojos en los labios. Más cerca. Ahora estaban realmente cerca y Kate se preguntó ¿Cuánto más podría acercarse a aquel hombre?, un poco más cerca y el piano percatándose de su imprudencia se calló para evitar interrumpirles. Rick le tomo el rostro con ambas manos atrayéndole hacia él y Kate anticipándose al inevitable contacto separo los labios. Lo beso. Un beso que desmoronaba la mentira.


	9. Chapter 9

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Tmpestana; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzette; Laura41319; Talassan; Cucuri **por sus maravillosos comentarios.

Ok; Jess, JA-JA-JA, hermanita muy graciosa, pero aun te quiero, y es imposible separar la magia de una de tus obras. Tmpestana, bueno ahora no sé qué idioma usar, Jess creo que han descubierto que mi brutal conocimiento del inglés quizás no sea tan brutal, bien aun así agradezco a Tmpestana su comentario. ¡Guiguita! Canta conmigo… "_yo nunca vi televisión porque es muy fome, yo prefería estudiar y hasta leer…" _ahora tu ¡chilenisima!... "_y descubrí un mundo muy complejo que estaba en mi imaginación"… _ Alejandra pues ya sabes cómo me encanta complicar todo, JA. ¡Laura!, la aliada favorita de la esgrimista. ¡oh! ¡Talasann! me tome tu comentario como un magnifico cumplido, ¡halagador!, ¿enserio lo prometiste? JA, eso del quebradero de cabeza, pero si soy extremadamente simple, algo demente claro(inofensiva según mi terapeuta), pero un ¡dulceee!; Guiguita dile, ¿ah que soy buena? Y nada complicada ¡Chilenisima! ¿estas dudándolo? , francamente, ademas ni siquiera he matado a nadie (aun) ; Cucuri gracias me encanta que te guste.

Espero les guste… en lo que leen cantare un poco "_cuando Mario Hugo no está parrandeamos de verdad esto es más que una hermandad…"_

Ningún personaje es mío y las canciones son de 31 Minutos…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IX**

Rick abrió los ojos encontrándose con la perturbada mirada de la detective. ¿Qué había sido aquello?, ¿Qué ha significado?, de ninguna forma seria parte de la farsa, están solos y no hay razón para que el telón se abriera destapando su teatro. Tenía que salir de ahí, de ese incomprensible acto. Quizá deba calificarle como un ensaño. Con un demonio debe centrarse, debe alejarse y poner en hielo los nervios, o lo que fuera esa maldita sensación que le reconcomía.

–Te veré en la habitación–, dijo prácticamente corriendo para salir del bar.

–Seguro…-–Rick se apeó sin alcanzar a detenerla.

El escritor se trasladó a la barra. Maldición. Realmente se ha pasado esta vez. Pero no es como si la hubiese acorralado forzándole a corresponderle. Aun así era obvio que su "prometida" se incomodó. Joder, debió simplemente llevarle al altar la noche de la despedida de soltera. Sonrió. Si Richard, imagínate como habría reaccionado con semejante sorpresilla. Pero en cambio solo es un estúpido beso… ¿no?

–Aquí tiene amigo…– el barman le entregaba un whiskey.

–pero no he ordenado nada…

–Lo sé… pero creo que lo necesita–, sonrió.

La adrenalina le alcanzo a Beckett solo para llegar a la habitación. No sea ganado el apodo de "inmatriminiable" por nada. Es una profesional, precisa, observadora, capaz; pero hablando del ámbito personal es más bien dudosa y cuestionable. Kate se sepultó entre las sabanas, imitando a una chiquilla temerosa de las sombras nocturnas, aquel escudo siempre es la mejor defensa de cualquier amenaza, te impide ver, pero cegarte de la realidad no es el mejor de los caminos aunque si el más fácil. Sus inmensas facultades detectivescas resultan ínfimas para deducir sus propias emociones. De pronto se sintió tan estúpida, que rayos le hizo correr, tendrá que enfrentarlo a él y a ese beso, maldición si solo se hubiese tratado de un beso, era, le significo mucho más que eso. Tal vez debería solo intentar dormir, así no habría forma de oírle cuando llegue, y de que con su lejana presencia le absorba los restos de carácter que se empeña en mantener, aunque tengan la estabilidad de una gelatina. La ambición de conciliar el sueño le significo una utopía. Para fortuna suya no tardaron en llamar a la puerta.

–Kate abre… Amanda vio cuando entraste–, Helena solicitaba a la detective.

–que hacen aquí… acabamos de vernos hace un rato–, Beckett frunció el ceño.

–ya lo sabemos tontita… vamos a pasar la noche en la habitación de Irene –chillaba Amanda. –vamos date prisa…

–pero yo…– Kate miraba al interior como si una excusa fuese a aparecer en su rescate.

–¡ay!… Kate ¡por todos los cielos!… no puedes dejar solo a tu novio una noche… vamos estoy segura que Ricky entenderá– dedujo Amanda arrastrando a la detective mientras que Helena se encargaba de cerrar la puerta.

Todas las chicas del lado del novio estaban en la habitación de la hermana de Tim. Kira no estaba invitada y Kate agradeció que a Irene no le cautivara tanto su futura cuñadita. Aquello era un festín de chirridos agudos que luchaban contra el ahogo en copas de vino. "Incorregibles", se dijo Kate. Suspiro acomodándose en una especie de butaca, mientras las ruidosas vocecillas le colmaban la paciencia, Irene se le acerco con botella en mano.

–hola Kate… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –, Irene saludo efusiva. –perdona… deja que te sirva algo…– se disculpó por el arranque emocional.

–No… Irene, no beberé esta noche–, la detective rechazo la oferta.

–Ja, si lo entiendo, después de esa salvaje despedida la mayoría ya saldo el consumo de alcohol por lo que resta del año… es una lástima que necesite tanto para soportar a mi cuñadita y sus desplantes de novia psicótica… ojala tú y Tim…– resoplaba Irene.

–Irene…Tim siempre fue mi mejor amigo eso es todo… además…

–Además ya tienes a ese galán que ha impedido que siquiera te haya saludado desde que llegaste… –Irene soltó picara. –Kate no me mires así, ustedes se la han pasado dándole de que hablar a ese par de allá–, señalo a las cuasi hermanas. – y con eso todo el mundo está al tanto de cada aspecto de su compromiso–, sonrió. – y en cuanto a Tim, mi inocente Kate, mi hermano siempre estuvo perdido por ti… Ja, es increíble que no te dieras cuenta… supongo que el destino se encarga de acomodar las cosas en su lugar, aunque al idiota de mi hermanito le toco el lado malo…

–Irene… exageras… Kira no parece estar del todo mal… bien quizá sea un poco entrometida pero es inofensiva

–Ja, Helena o Amanda son "entrometidas" pero esa mujer es… "dañina"… lo digo enserio Kate no permitas que te unja con su veneno. – bebió un sorbo de vino directo de la botella. –pero basta de esa arpía… cuéntame de ese simpático prometido tuyo… ¿cómo consiguió llegar al fondo de ese infranqueable corazón?

–¿infranqueable?... tampoco es como si no sintiera nada..

–Desde luego Kate sientes…. pero no te entregas es una diferencia evidente, ahora dime como logro sacarte de ese caparazón.

"Con un beso" de alguna forma escuchaba la respuesta. Irene se disculpó para atender el llamado de la puerta. Kate jugo con la sortija de su dedo, ¿habría regresado ya?, ¿estará buscándola?, ¿tocaba justo ahora la puerta de su dormitorio sin obtener respuesta?; preguntas de las que se moría por tener respuesta pero que al mismo tiempo temía verse obligada a encontrar personalmente, así que se refugió en aquella reunión, dándole el adjetivo de ineludible, justo como debajo de las sabanas.

–¡Sorpresa chicas!–, Tim aullaba.

–¡TIM! – exclamaba el coro de mujeres. –Has venido a buscar a Kate ¿eh?, una última petición antes de dejar la soltería.

Les arrojaron al pasillo. Tim la miro; avergonzado se paseó la mano por el cabello. Es ridículo. El hombre está por casarse y han sido mejores amigos. Suficiente tiene con ese acaparador de pensamientos de su "prometido". Caminaron hasta la piscina, la luna caía ondulante sobre la claridad del agua.

–¿nervioso? –, cuestiono la detective.

–Ja, supongo que es normal estarlo–, sonrió Tim.

–lo harás bien Tim, estoy segura, no eres de esos que se da por vencidos.

–Gracias Kate– suspiro. –Has sido una buena amiga–, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kira que había estado buscando señales de su desaparecido futuro marido para que terminara unas tareas pendientes; miro el gesto de agradecimiento que Tim le dio a Kate. Esa mujer, que diablos pretende, ja, esta vez sí que ha tentado a su suerte, había estado ocupada como para seguir con la investigación pero el infierno que ahora está mucho más que interesada. Les siguió con la capacidad digna del mejor de los espías, hasta que Tim le dejo en la puerta de Irene.

– Hora del desayuno–, Amanda llamaba a las chicas esparcidas por la habitación de Irene.

Rick no llego a dormir. Esos estúpidos hoteles con aquellos bares convenientemente abiertos 24/7. El sistema nervioso del escritor estaba bajo el ataque del whiskey. Apareció proyectando la frescura de la que carecía, con el cabello húmedo y el con olor aliento a menta. Se quedó quieto escuchando las instrucciones de la planeadora de bodas. Dos equipos se formaron esa mañana en vestíbulo. Jugarían un partido de softbol a petición del novio. Kate le dio un giro a la sortija cuando le vio ajeno a la multitud. No le había visto luego del beso, ni siquiera para el desayuno.

–Rick tiene que estar en el equipo de su prometida–, Helena afirmaba al notar al distraído escritor.

–De ninguna manera él es mi invitado y esta con la novia–, riño Kira. – ¿no es así Rick?

La detective no produjo palabra, pero le dio una mirada cariñosa indicándole su aceptación. Rick no logro corresponderle el gesto, se dejó llevar del brazo por Kira, quien le murmuro una disculpa por su anterior comportamiento "son los nervios de la boda" se justificó. Fingiendo atender el juego, le incomodo la sonrisita que su "prometida" le dio a ese viejo amigo suyo. Castle se colocó tras del bate. Abanico un par de veces frente a Tim que hacía las veces de pitcher. El novio soltó el primer lanzamiento y el escritor giro la cintura estampando la bola. JA. Sonrió completando la carrera. Kira corrió colgándosele del cuello mientras que Rick la levanto haciéndole girar. Beckett no le quito la vista de encima, después de las múltiples muestras de afecto que Kira le daba a su prometido, cualquier halcón estaría orgulloso de ella. La detective agradeció al cielo el cambio de turnos. Distante. Abstraído. El escritor se colocó en el jardín derecho.

– ¡vamos Rick! – chillo Kira golpeándose el guante. –este es un out fácil

Kate apretó los puños sosteniendo el bate, "está a un paso del altar", se repetía la detective sin conseguir auto convencerse. El cátcher trago duro, o ese bate ese bate tiene algún defecto, o no encuentra explicación para que crujiera así. Un "out fácil" insistía, ella va a darle su "out fácil". La novia sonrió lanzando la bola y Kate habría querido que terminara arruinándole la nariz antes de la boda. Lamentablemente no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea; corrió pasando las bases sin problema pero ya a nadie pareciera importarle detenerla. Se quedó fría al llegar a tercera, Kira había abandonado su posición, de hecho todos. Estaban atendiendo a su "prometido" tirado en el jardín derecho.

–Rick…. Rick este bien–, Kate corrió quitando de las garras de Kira a su "prometido".

–Estoy bien–, le sonrió a la imagen dúplex de la detective.

–ven… intenta levantarte– Kate ayudaba al escritor.

Se apartaron para que el juego continuara. Kate insistía en revisarle el golpe en la cabeza, podría ser una contusión o algo más grave. La detective seguía preguntándole el número de dedos que veía, y bien, si, quizá no atino las dos primeras veces, pero las siguientes diez ya era tedioso.

–estoy bien… además creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que tenemos que hablar ¿no? –, Rick frenaba la auscultación de su "prometida".

–Rick es que me tomo por sorpresa y no sabía cómo reaccionar…

–bien… lo entiendo… supongo que lo sabes ahora…

–no… no lo sé… es que todo esto es tan confuso, ha sido tan rápido que…

–Bien–, resoplo. –tienes razón… quizá esto se nos está saliendo de las manos y no quiero que hagas cosas que no desees… pero… a mí–sonrió– comienzas a gustarme de verdad… quizá no has sentido lo mismo

–no puedes decir que no he sentido nada… es que… es que esto es una locura y…

–…y es tan rápido… –completo el escritor – bueno, entonces comenzare con pedirte que seas mi pareja en la boda de una ex…

* * *

"_sabes tú para que son los camiones, sabes tú porque hay estrellas y constelaciones… eso no lo sé"_… que pasa Jess ¡ah! Ya han terminado, bien, si, estoy algo loquilla pero chiquillos ¿Qué podemos hacer con este mundo tan cruel? "_rie…rie…aunque tengas pena solo rie... rie como hiena solo rie... rie... aunque no se pueda solo rie...rie...lleno de problemas, agobiado y sin hogar… porque en la vida siempre vas a fracasar, JA, JA, JA… porque mañana también estará nublado, porque no eres musculoso, porque no eres talentoso…." _ ¡Tengan un magnifico día! "ríe… ríe… si te están pegando solo ríe"


	10. Chapter 10

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a **Guiguita; Talassan; JessTELLOBO; Comentarista Anonimo ; Alejandra Lizzette;** por sus comentarios

Ok; ¡Chilenisima!, serán cap tristes y dramáticos JA, pero si me calmo tu comentario; Talassan, "perversa", basta de halagos, espero que mi terapeuta no te pregunte de mi progreso porque quizá me subirían la dosis de esos adormecedores medicamentos; y la Chilenisima "no me hará respetar la regla lero, lero, ella confía en mi, soy su perverso marshamellow"; Hermanita, he visto el trailer de "libranos del mal" y de ninguna manera es un nivel 5, es mas bien un nivel: "infartate en la sala de cine", Ja. Comentarista Anonimo, gracias por tu comentario me ha encantado; Alejandra tenia que huir, vamos que es para mi diversión particular. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡pongan su mundo de cabeza! y ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**X**

–… me gustas Katherine Beckett y me encantaría que aceptes ser mi pareja– sonrió.

"me gustas", él también le… agrada. La pregunta impregnaba el aire al igual que la sonrisa del escritor se le disolvía en la sangre. Le era velada la serenidad, coartando la benevolencia de la lentitud que ella ha exigido. Él era un ladrón audaz, manipulador la ha descubierto frustrando el esfuerzo por escapar. "es tan rápido" que ya no le importa, los grandes problemas que puedan desembocar si eso le ayudan a conseguirle. Las dudas tienen una pequeña utilidad, es nuestro instinto de auto preservación, sin embargo de alguna irónica manera ese mismo instinto le inducia a cerrar el espacio con su "prometido". ¿Qué era lo que le guiaba a él?, Newton tendría que explicarle la fuerza de gravedad que le atraía. Es solo que… en ese momento le resulta vital besarlo, tenía aquella sonrisilla triste anhelando que ella no estuviese molesta, no lo está, no hay razón para ello. Conmocionada se preguntó ¿a quién rayos golpeo la pelota? Cuando inclino con suavidad la cabeza temiendo que él clausurara sus labios, consumiendo el atrevimiento con simplemente voltearle el rostro.

–Por favor no vayas a moverte–, creyó pensar cerrando los ojos.

Se deleitaba resolviendo el enigma de aquella mujer. ¿Qué deseaba?, se dedicó a conservar la calma, ella es quien debe fijar los parámetros, quien dicta el cuándo. Acepto, a pesar de lo injusto que es, que mientras él siempre estaría dispuesto, debe esperar a que ella decida. Quizá aún era el mareo del golpe en la cabeza lo que le hizo sentir que su "prometida" se acercaba lentamente a él. El choque es inminente. Demasiado rápido, todo pasaba tan rápido que no podían detenerle, "detalles secundarios", pensó consintiendo la captura de su espacio personal.

–¡Rick!- aulló Kira. –Hemos ganado–, apareció interponiéndose entre la pareja recriminando el arrebato de Kate.

"A un paso del altar", la detective se recordó acomodándose incomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. La acritud a toronja le arremetió, un aroma peculiar, la dulzura domina la primera impresión sin embargó al atenuarse aprecias lo amargo. Toronjas, un fruto inteligente, tanto como para ocultar la amargura de le es inherente y que mejor "disfraz" que la dulzura. Esa mujer de perfume cítrico, de sonrisa ancha y dulce semblante, oculta ese dejo amargo justo como el perfume en honor a ese fruto.

–Vaya no me di cuenta de que el juego termino–, decía el escritor.

–Vamos… –, Kira imperaba al escitor que se levantara.r

Qué demonios es eso ¿un concurso de llévate al escritor y demuestra lo cercanos que son?; y ¿Por qué? está acariciándole el brazo, no sabe que está comprometido, no ha visto el anillo en su dedo. "es una farsa", se recordó; si, eso lo tiene perfectamente claro, pero esa mujer no; además acaba de pedirle una cita. ¡Bendito dios!, una cita.

–Kira estamos en medio de algo–, se apresuró Kate halando a su "prometido" hacia ella.

–¿en serio?... lo siento… Katie pero hoy los novios pasaran todo el día con sus invitados y Rick es mi invitado… tu estarás con Tim, él y tu parecen llevarse muy bien, justo anoche ¿no se lo estaban pasando de lo mas divertido? – Kira torció la quijada. – ¡oh! Espera no se lo dijiste a Rick… porque mi Tim me conto todo… ¿tú lo sabias verdad Ricky?

–Vamos Kira… a ver con que más va a sorprenderme tu boda –, el escritor dijo sacudiéndose la ropa para evadir la pregunta de la novia.

–Nos vemos Katie–, se despedida tomando por el brazo a Rick.

–Rick… – nombro la detective. –me encantara ir contigo

–claro… gracias– dijo abandonando a su "prometida".

Desinterés. No encuentra otra definición para describir lo que emano dela boca del escritor. Esa estúpida novia. Helena y Amanda se acercaron a la abandonada detective, las rubias la flanquearon mientras negaban con la cabeza denotando su incredulidad en la dirección a su "prometido". Ella misma creyó estar haciéndolo. Sencillamente se fue del brazo con esa mujer, así de fácil, luego de que casi la besa de nuevo. Idiota.

–Esa mujer no me agrada–decía Helena tomando a Kate por el hombro.

–Helena algo bueno debe de tener si Tim se casara con ella–, Amanda daba círculos en la espalda dela detective.

–te lo digo Amanda, mi intuición nunca falla, recuerdas esa vez que….

–chicas…– resoplo una fastidiada Kate.

–si querida…

–Solo caminen en silencio– gruño con tal fuerza que hizo tragar al par de rubias.

Órdenes precisas de los novios, ni un solo invitado podría entrar al evento del otro. Claro de los novios, eso tenía la firma de Kira por donde se le viera. Esa detective, después del juego duda que este divirtiéndose, con seguridad estar sentada mientras las celosas ideas le carcomen. Ja, ni se espera la sorpresa que le tiene; justamente anoche llamo a Gina y curiosamente no sabe nada sobre su compromiso, cabe la posibilidad de que sea cosa de Rick, el postergar la noticia por evitarse la serie de entrevistas y cotilleos de las revistas, de ser así entonces no habrá el menor problema con la visita, a ver qué tal reacciona esa mujer.

–Rick no me digas que estas celoso–, rio Kira al pensativo hombre sentado en la barra.

–Ja, por supuesto que no acaso ¿debo estarlo?

–no… Tim esta por casarse y Kate está contigo ¿no?... lo de ellos es solo una cosa de chicos

–ellos… fueron….

–Ja, no Rick eso sí que sería tan gracioso que rayaría en lo ridículo… tu y yo…y Tim y Kate… ja, No de ninguna forma… más bien fue algo platónico.

"Platónico" que peligrosa palabra. La gente le no le da la menor importancia, pero es una amenaza latente, implica la pregunta ¿Cómo hubiera sido?, o el ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, es mortal si se clava dentro de ti. Él mismo se lo pregunto varias veces cuando se enteró que Kira se casaría. No son sentimientos, son hubieras, son olvidos que mantenemos cubiertos bajo tierra en espera de que nunca salgan, porque si lo hacen ya habrán crecido tanto que se volverán en nuestra contra. Es ridículo, ellos son solo amigos de la infancia. Ella acepto ir con él, de no sentir nada no habría porque aceptar. ¡Ay!, pero que rayos, le gusta, es lo único que debe importar.

–Tienes razón si fuera algo importante Kate me lo diría–, tomo un sorbo de licor.

–sí, solo fue un beso en la mejilla–, desdeño Kira haciendo que el escritor soltara el trago que le dio a la bebida.

Tim miro brevemente a la detective sentada en la barra. Lo extrañaba, desde que llegaron era la primera vez que han estado separados por tanto tiempo. Desea abofetearse, ¿Por qué tuvo que huir anoche?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, ¿Cómo hubiera sido? Estúpida, estúpida, cobarde. No, algo pudiera haber salido mal y entonces ella estaría maldiciendo su descarado comportamiento, pero tenía esa astilla que le injuriaba los labios. Maldito escritor, él y su estúpida mentira, debió de haberse quedado callado en el avión, fingir que dormía, ahora no tendría por qué estar pensando en él, las cosas serían más fáciles, aunque menos divertidas. Se bebió de un trago la bebida del vaso que sostenía.

–Todo en orden–, Tim sonrió acomodándose al costado de Kate.

–Tim… cielos me asustaste–, tosió la detective

–conozco esa mirada, suéltalo ¿Qué te molesta?

–no es nada

–Ja, no es nada, es Rick

La novia apareció de repente para sacar a la detective de la reunión del novio. La sorpresa le espera en el vestíbulo. Lo mejor sería encontrar a Rick y llevarlas con ellas pero no podía encontrarle, hasta le pregunto al par de aburridas rubias cuando se las topo antes de llegar. Sonrió. Intuyo que estaría sentada en la barra, no se ha equivocado, sin embargo tampoco esperaba encontrarse a Tim hablando con ella, bueno no será por mucho tiempo.

–Kate necesito que vengas conmigo– Kira cortaba la charla del par en la barra.

–Rick está bien…– "realmente brillante Kate, el escritor es tu primera opción ahora".

–claro está divirtiéndose… tanto, que no puedo encontrarlo y por eso necesito que me acompañes… Tim cariño no te importa ¿verdad?

–por supuesto que no…– Tim le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Que quería ahora esa mujer. Primero la regla primordial es no irrumpir en la reunión del otro y ahora va y quebranta como si nada su propia norma. Resoplo. Cuando menos podrá ver a Rick, claro, si lograba encontrarlo. Kira tenía una sonrisa que podía ser catalogada como diabólica. Era intimidante, ¿que estará tramando? Ja, no sabe que tiene un arma, va a sentirlo por Tim, después de haber gastado tanto en la boda, pero quizá le ahorre el divorcio. La insípida novia se detuvo, la miro como si esperara que algo sucediera. Arqueo las cejas ¿Qué demonios?

–¡Kira! – exclamaba una joven. –¿Dónde está mi padre? –, cuestionaba desentendiendo el equipaje para caminar hasta el par de mujeres.

–No lo sé… tampoco Kate – frunció los labios – pero vamos no sean tímidas solo porque estoy aquí…

–disculpa ¿Quién eres tú? – la joven cuestionaba a la desconocida acompañante de la ex de su padre. –mira vine porque me dijiste que papá esta raro… así que ¿Dónde está?

–Alexis… que bromista… veo que tienes una gran relación con la prometida de tu padre, de lo contrario cualquiera estaría ofendida–, se mofo la novia.

La hija de su "prometido", ella es madrasta de esa joven. ¿Por qué la habitación está girando?; no más alcohol para ella. ¡dios!, ¿Qué hace ahora?; no va a decir : "Alexis mucho gusto, espero que no te moleste pero tu padre y yo vamos a casarnos", aunque no se le ocurre una idea mejor, aparte claro de que se abra la tierra y se trague a la novia y de ser así los niveles de azufre del subsuelo serian un caos.


	11. Chapter 11

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Guiguita; Laura41319; Alejandra Lizzette; Cucuri; JessTELLOBO; Karina; Mary Angel; Talassan**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Laura me alegra que tus instintos asesinos estén intactos; ¡Karina!, me encanta que te guste; Mary Ángel gracias por tus comentarios me encanta saber lo que piensas; Cucuri, esa Kira ¿eh? sí que es pesada; ¡Hermanita!, por milésima vez no me estoy comportando como una cría caprichosa pero no me pienso tomar ese antídoto si no le pones algo de azúcar ¡iugh!, y no es justo la amenaza de llevarte el postre que mi Chilenisima me ha traído, y te quiero horrores pero no, aun no pienso devolverte tu FIEL escudo, de veras me dolió, mira que revelar la ubicación del "refugio" y lo peor ¡hacerme usar guiños!, ahora te conformas con ser mi querida hermanita, y no, el letrero de: _**"se solicita FIEL escudera, deje un comentario y nosotros le llamamos" **_, no es ridículo, ni un berrinche infantil, ni exagerado, ni lo hago por "chantaje emocional" JA, "chantajista" ¿yo?; ¡Chilenisima!, gracias por seguir leyendo, no quería asustarte o hacer que esa lagrimilla tonta saliera lo lamento solo estaba jugando y JA, nunca se te pasaría la mano con tus comentarios, sí ,me encantan solo por favor no vuelvas a llamarme "esa señorita" ni dejes de hablarme y te has olvidado de lo más importante, no tuve en todo el fin de semana un abrazo, y que es todo eso de "para la próxima", acaso piensan volver a atentar contra mi vida ¡Dios! debo añadir "urgente" al letrero de escudera ; Alejandra, que bien que has guardado el cuchillo, sí que asusta al verle de cerca. Talassan, no es que no quiera que me llames perversa, es solo que además de ser condenadamente carismática, en igual nivel soy modesta, pero me encantan tus halagadores comentarios, y adivina quién es la jefa de grupo, asistente de colación y la mashamellosa friki favorita de mi Chilenisima. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!, ¡pasen un emocionante, perfecto y feliz día!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste… si tienen aptitudes de escudería, hay una vacante, el único requisito es no pisotear mi pobre corazón. (no, Jess no estoy llorando solo para molestarte, bien de acuerdo lo lamento ¿quieres ser mi escudera? pero esta vez nada de "alianzas", ¿lo prometes?) .

Ningún personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XI**

Beckett fue sacudida por un espasmo. Ahí de pie presente en esa escena de la que se sentía una mera espectadora pero de la que se sabía protagonista. No supo a qué deidad debía agradecer la gloriosa conclusión, de que el tiempo había perdido su ritmo trastabillando en "tic, tac 's" discordantes. Era como estar en medio de un accidente, esos segundos antes donde el destino parece mofarse de nuestra capacidad de reacción, y subestimándonos se "apiada" retardando lo inevitable para así alargar el deleite propio. "Alexis", tenía los ojos azules; "justo como su padre", se maldijo ¿Cómo puede? Estar pensando con tal cariño en el causante de esa situación. Si estuviera ahí, con seguridad habría palidecido, hurgado en la garganta y sacado la mejor de las excusas, pero su "prometido" no arribaría procedente de la nada, ungido del don que parecía ostentar para siempre librarle de problemas. No. él no aparecía por más que la detective le llamara con los ojos, imaginándole sonreír mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo para rescatarle. La rubia se lamia los labios y cualquiera pudiera jurar que su lengua era bífida.

–Kate–llamaba Kira con los envenenados labios húmedos por su ponzoña. –No se restrinjan por mí –, ceceaba algún reptil próximo a su boda. –vamos Alexis, esto pierde la gracia y empieza a ser descortés, saluda a la prometida de tu padre

Su "hijastra" arqueaba las cejas acelerando el reloj, aniquilando la misericordia divina, la levantaba un dedo acusador hacia ella mientras abría la boca para negar el posible próximo parentesco, Kate en todos sus años en la policía nunca antes había sentido un sudor tan condenadamente gélido.

– ¡TU!.. –exclamaba Alexis.

"TU" Kate vio a las pupilas de la rubia ensancharse expectantes. La detective agradeció a sus nervios helarse para descongelarle las piernas, dio una gran zancada envolviendo a su "hijastra" en un brusco abrazo. Alexis se asfixiaba contra el pecho de la desconocida, tenía las manos esposadas con el gesto, quiso escurrirse pero esa mujer la oprimo con más fuerza, era como uno de esos atrapa dedos, entre más quería liberarse más la aprisionaban.

–¡Alexis! –clamaba Kate sin liberar a su "hijastra". –vamos a la habitación, con seguridad Rick estará ahí…

Kira torció los labios. La efusiva reacción de la detective no concordaba con el desconcierto que era visible en Alexis; pero a ciencia cierta no podía determinar a concretamente a que se debe la perplejidad de la joven, quizá solo estaba un tanto sorprendida, o en el mejor de los casos no soportaba a su futura madrastra. Sonrió, era como si hubiera puesto en una situación a dos completas extrañas forzándoles a saludarse.

–"quien rayos eres tú" –, la joven murmuraba sopesando la pesadez en los comprimidos pulmones.

–"lo explicare pero por favor sígueme el juego" –, susurro la detective contra el cabello de Alexis. – Deja que te ayude con el equipaje–, Kate ofreció sin soltarla. –gracias Kira no te preocupes me encargare…

–si–, la novia no alcanzo ni a levantar la voz cuando la detective y su hijastra ya habían desaparecido mezclándose entre algunos de los huéspedes. Kira se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir con la reunión.

La mujer desconocida le rodeo el cuello guiándole al ascensor, sí que estaba en buena forma, Alexis estaba siendo cariñosamente sometida. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? No sería que… ¡NO! El recordatorio de una de las tonterías de su padre le hizo estremecer. No sería capaz de… ¡rayos! , claro que esta sobre capacitado para esa locura, aun así, sí que se extralimitó esta vez, de verdad ¿había contratado una acompañante para la boda? Resoplo. Ella bien pudo acompañarle o bien habría podido excusarse con algún compromiso previo, pero no ese necio tenía que asistir a pesar de estar tan dolido y ahora esa mujer la tal Kira le llama para decir que actúa raro. Enredada en las cavilaciones no se percató de que la desconocida cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Que mujer más hábil, ni siquiera supo cómo la arrastro tan lejos.

–Basta ya… creo que aquí esto deja de ser necesario–, Alexis se zafaba de la detective.

–lo siento…–Kate trago sintiendo la pesada molestia en su "hijastra". – deja que te lo explique todo…

–JA, ¿Cuánto te ha pagado?... –la joven sostenía las manos en las caderas.

–Disculpa… ¿pagado?... – "pero que rayos creía que era", o aun peor, "que hábitos tiene el escritor.

–Si… –suspiro. –por venir a la boda… mi padre ¿no te ha contratado para no venir solo?… escucha le insistí en que no viniera…–resoplo–… supongo que necesitaba a alguien para ver a esa arpía casarse… y todavía se atreve a llamarme porque "mi padre está actuando raro", ¿Por qué?, porque va a casarse con alguien que no es ella, ¿esta celosa?... –, Alexis rugía paseándose impotente por la habitación.

Alivio. Tristeza. Rabia. Todas aquellas emociones invadiéndola sin mezclarse pero a la vez entrelazadas. Podía separar a la perfección cada una y a la vez era incapaz de desligarlas. Alivio, no su "hijastra" no se refería a una de esos contratos; Tristeza, él se forzó a asistir a la boda sabiendo que sería herido; Rabia, la muy maldita estúpida, ¿Quién se ha creído?, preocupar a su "hijastra".

–no él…–sonrió jugando con la sortija. – tu padre no me ha contratado…

–¿Qué? , ¡Entonces van a casarse de verdad!, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? … ¡Qué! – exclamaba Alexis. –….necesito sentarme un momento…

–No… – dijo avergonzada la detective.

–no van a casarse… entonces no hay nada entre ustedes…

–No… si… él… yo – se miró la sortija –se es una larga historia

–bien ya que viaje hasta aquí creo que podrías contarme…–sonrió.

Rick se escabullo de la reunión apenas y Kira le había dejado solo. El aburrido escritor se paseaba por la orilla de la piscina pensativo. Hay muchas cosas de la vida de su "prometida" que desconoce, si a él le había sorprendido conocer esa parte del pasado de la detective, ella estará furiosa cuando sepa que es divorciado no una sino dos veces y que tiene una hija. ¿Qué haría? Seguramente rompería la promesa de acompañarlo a la boda, JA, quizá hasta le arroje a la cara la sortija. Ese Tim, le beso "inocente" tal vez justo donde él está parado. A él le gusta ella, eso le basta para desear conocer, descubrirle; sin embargo ella desea lo mismo, es suficiente para querer "relacionarse" con él. Resoplo.

–¡Rick! –exclamaba Helena del brazo de su cuasi hermana.

–Chicas– levanto la mano esperando que solo se tratara de un saludo lejano. –no se acerquen…sigan caminando– murmuro sin dejar de sonreírles. – ¿enserio? – reprocho al cielo cuando el par se acercaba.

–si estás buscando a Kate… Kira la saco de la fiesta de Tim–, acuso Amanda.

–¿Kira? –, arqueo las cejas. – ¿para qué? – cuestiono el de repente interesado escritor.

–No sé qué cosa sobre una sorpresa –, Helena sacudía la mano.

–¿Dónde están? – Rick soltó descortés.

–¿Quiénes? – aullaba cualquiera de las distraídas rubias. –¿Quiénes qué? – completaba su siamesa

"por todos los cielos", ¿cuánto han bebido?, empezaba a creer que de veras las mujeres de esa boda hicieron el pacto de acabarse el alcohol del estado de California, si ellas están en tal estado, "Kate" –chicas concéntrense– apremio a las tambaleantes "damas" –¿Dónde están Kira y Kate?

–¡oh!, cierto… pues no lo sé ¿tú sabes Amanda?

–No– contestaba intentando en vano mantener dentro el contenido del estómago. – Rick… tus zapatos– lloro Amanda. –lo siento tanto…

El escritor se ofreció a acompañarlas hasta sus habitaciones, tuvo que escuchar a la balbuceante rubia disculparse en varios idiomas inexistentes. Una vez se aseguró de la seguridad de las amigas de su "prometida", pensó que lo mejor es ir a su habitación para cambiarse los zapatos. Bufo le hubiera gustado ir de inmediato a buscar a la detective, algo no le agradaba, ¿Por qué? Kira le tendría una sorpresa a su "prometida". Entro atosigado para romper algún record Guinness de cambio de zapatos.

–¿Alexis? –, el escritor cuestionaba su sentido de la vista. –¿Kate? –, dudo al ver a la acompañante de su hija. En qué extraña dimensión había caído o tal vez las alucinaciones son un efecto secundario del golpe de la cabeza.

–hola papá…–sonreía la joven desde la pequeña sala de la suite. – Parece que ustedes dos han estado divirtiéndose

–Calabaza… deja que te explique…–argumentaba Rick.

–JA, no es necesario tu "prometida" o debería decir mi nueva "madrastra" ya me lo ha contado todo… papá en un avión ¿enserio? – Alexis negaba incrédula la ocurrencia de su padre.

–Alexis…–reprendía Rick.

Su hija inverosímilmente pensó que todo ahí estaba en orden y que regresaría mañana a New York; "créeme esto no es lo más raro que mi padre ha hecho", le dijo a Kate. Pero no era como si anduviera por ahí proponiéndole matrimonio a sus parejas de vuelo; tampoco esperaba que Alexis se sorprendiera demasiado pero ¿cuán inmaduro piensa que es?

–bien ¿dónde dormiré? – la joven arrastraba la maleta.

–Puedes quedarte en mi habitación y pasare la noche en el sofá –, ofrecía el escritor.

–puedes quedarte en mi dormitorio, así todos estaríamos más cómodos–, solicito la detective.

–Si esa es una buena idea… así me aseguro de no tener un hermanito antes de su boda–, Sonrió Alexis.

–Los dejare solos un momento…–la sonrojada madrastra se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–Vas a regresar a la reunión de Tim…– le detenía el escritor con un reproche.

–Pues a mí no es la que se fue de lo más cómoda del brazo con la novia…– la detective se defendía.

–¿Tim?... ¿Quién es Tim?... – Alexis intervenía confusa.

–¡Nadie!–, clamaron los "prometidos"" al unísono. –El novio–, continuaron en coro.

–papá… "Madrastra"… –resoplo. –nadie se va hasta que me digan exactamente lo que está pasando aquí… y ¿Qué? Le paso a tus zapatos

Un dolor de cabeza es lo que ese par era. Después de una discusión para determinar quién estaba actuando como un imbécil, quien se había pasado en la cortesía besando mejillas, quien era el culpable del teatro y luego de negar enfáticamente estar celosos, la "familia" bajo al restaurant. El escritor se excusó para levantarse al baño. Alexis sonrió, su "madrastra" disimuladamente se llevó la copa con agua a los labios y no le despego la vista a su padre.

–te gusta de verdad… ¿eh? – la joven soltó descarada. –JA– se mofo del derrame en la blusa de la detective. –tienes suerte que no fuera vino tinto…

"Le gusta". Quizá solo un poco, es un tipo agradable. Se mordió el labio, no lo conoce, recién acaba de enterarse que tiene una "hijastra", ¿Qué otras cosas?, ¿Cuántos secretos más?, oculta. "Le gusta", "lo estima", "le tomo cariño", "le quiere", ¿Qué diferencia hay? Si todo le parece lo mismo. Fue una noche difícil, hubiera querido hablar con su "prometido" antes de irse a dormir. La detective se escapó del dormitorio; "idiota" se arrepintió apenas cruzaba la sala, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

–Tampoco puedes dormir–, una voz desde el sofá impedía que regresara.

–¡Dios!... –ahogo un grito enfocando al escritor recostado en el sofá, después de todo no quiere turbar el sueño de su "hijastra".

–ven quédate conmigo un momento–, Rick se incorporaba haciéndole un espacio a la detective. –Vamos–animaba a la dudosa mujer.

–escucha Rick…

–¿que hay entre Tim y tu?…

–¿disculpa?

–mira lamento si sonó brusco pero llevo todo el día con la maldita duda… eso… si sentías algo por él… eso, no cambia el hecho de que me gustas

De alguna impensable manera los ojos del escritor brillaban con más intensidad con el amparo de la oscuridad difuminada por la carente lucecilla de una lámpara. La liquides de aquel azul resplandecía virtuosa, como si la pasividad de la luna tintineara sobre una masa de agua diáfana. Suspiro.

–Es un buen amigo, no sé lo que Kira te haya dicho pero para mí no es más que un amigo… –tomo aire justo como uno de los sospechosos a punto de confesar un crimen–, tú en cambio…. Eres… me gustas también–, bajo la cabeza.

–¡oh!...

–¿oh?... lo único que piensas decir es ¡oh!... ni siquiera es una estúpida palabra…

Rick le sonrió a su molesta "prometida". No estaba seguro de que ella fuese capaz de percibir la burlona mueca, por suerte, porque de lo contrario quizá Alexis le encontraría estrangulado por la mañana. El escritor le tomo la barbilla con un par de dedos, un toque sutil le guio hasta sus labios, ella podía haber huido con la más ligera resistencia pero no lo hizo, por el contrario le atraía con mayor intensidad hacia ella. Un beso tierno se convergía en una atroz secuencia de respiraciones entrecortadas, ostentosas, no había humildad posible en aquella demostración de celos contenidos, ambos se reclamaban sin cautelas, discreción o salvedades. A penas y se separaban un segundo cuando una extraña fuerza les hacía volver a sentir aquel ardor en la boca. No se detendrían, ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerlo; así que sencillamente hostiles continuaron asaltándose, negándole al otro pensar siquiera en una sonrojada tregua.


	12. Chapter 12

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Laura41319; Guiguita; Mary Angel ; Alejandra Lizzette** que se ha camuflajeado de un comentarista anónimo (muy astuta esgrimista muy astuta)…. Por sus comentarios.

Ok; Laura continué lo más pronto posible espero con esto tus instintos asesinos al rojo vivo se atenúen cuando menos a un tono naranja; Mary Angel, recibo los aplausos con una cortes reverencia, ya sabes por ser tan condenadamente modesta y eso, gracias por el comentario, fantástico como siempre; ¡Hermanita! Fénix me ha escondido los tenis de nuevo y tuve que pasar toda la mañana buscándoles, y si lo niega entonces porque están un poquillo quemados ¿eh? fénix; ¡Chilenisima! Pues sí que cuesta mantener al Team contento, sobre todo si se es tan truculento y malicioso, JA, ¿sabes? He pensado que eres como el "cookie monster" o "monstruo galletero" o "comegalletas", solo que tu mí Chilenisima favorita lo eres de los besos, JA no es algo malo, si es uno de mis favoritos, hasta dicen que me le parezco porque amo las galletas ¿verdad? Hermanita, no fenix, no es porque estoy azul, ni hablo igual que él, ni tengo su mirada demente, Jess no te rías dile algo; Alejandra ya me he percatado de que además de tus habilidades con el cuchillo también tienes poderes ninjas de camuflaje. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!, ¡tengan un archirecontrafantastico dia!; ¡sonrian!; ¡diviertanse a horrores!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XII**

Al quinto día de esa interminablemente eterna semana, Kate dormitaba sobre el pecho de su "prometido", hipnotizada por el perfume que se empecinaba en atarle a la inconciencia, pudo escuchar como el tiempo parecía anegarse en retumbantes ecos y era sencillamente perfecto. Inocentemente entreabrió los ojos abofeteándose con el remanente de luz que lograba filtrase entre las cortinas de la habitación y terminando abruptamente con la sugestión de la que era presa; la asustadiza detective se apeó de un salto, sin darle oportunidad a que su "prometido" despertara se metió directamente al dormitorio, con el pulso desbocado intento calmarse paseándose la mano por el desordenado cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su deseo era inútil se coló en las sabanas frías al costado de su "hijastra" apoyando la sonrisa en la almohada para evitar el bullicio de alegría que le emanaba de la garganta. De donde le provenían aquellas latentes ansias de risa y llanto; emociones descontroladas se le estampaban en el semblante, tenía miedo de verse al espejo, estaba segura que solo encontraría un rostro desfigurado en irremediables gestos o muecas para nada sutiles.

–Buenos días–, se rebullía el cuerpo al costado de Kate. –¿qué hora es? –cuestionaba la aguardentosa voz, que sin esperar que la detective supiera la respuesta ya observaba el reloj de la mesilla. –7:30– resoplaba cansada como si a la detective le interesara la hora y ella estuviera obligada a revelarla.

–Parece que no has tenido muy buena noche–, Kate intuía al ver a su "hijastra" enredarse con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

–no… es todo lo contrario… ha pasado tan buena noche que no quiero tener que levantarme–, se cubrió la boca para bostezar. – pensé que no podría dormir contigo a un lado pero siendo honesta fue como si no estuvieras… que me dices "madrastra" ¿has dormido bien?

–no la pase mal–, sonrió tapándose los avergonzados ojos con el antebrazo. Era una mentirosa terrible.

Una vez debidamente aseadas madrastra e hijastra salieron del dormitorio. Kate por instinto de inmediato permitió a su atención viajar al sofá. Parpadeo decepcionada, desconfiando de sus propios sentidos, como si quisieran ocultarle de ella. Sin embargo por mucho que forzara la vista para encontrarle tenía que admitir que no estaba ahí. Bufo. Por su huida ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de verle dormir, debió consentirse un breve vistazo, no lo hizo y ahora el desencanto le perlaba el semblante.

–parece que el dormilón aun ni sabe que ha amanecido–Alexis señalo la puerta cerrada al otro lado de la sala.

Rick se levantó extrañando la sensación de opresión contra su pecho. Esa escurridiza mujer se le había escabullido de nuevo de entre los brazos. Negó esbozando media sonrisa melancólica, quizá fue lo mejor, después de todo Alexis no tardaría en despertar y siendo sinceros no quería tener que someterse a otra ronda de interrogatorios que no sabría responder correctamente, ni él mismo puede asegurar la relación con su "prometida". El escritor naufragaba debajo de las mantas, para desvanecerse derrotado por un bostezo.

–Papá–, tocaban la puerta importunando al escritor. –¿estas despierto? –, se mofaba Alexis.

–si–resollaba con ánimo carente.

–vamos a bajar al comedor… ¿quieres que te esperemos? –ofrecían.

–no… adelántense… las alcanzare en un minuto–, carraspeaba conteniendo un boqueo.

Un desencanto mayor le abatió proveniente de aquella puerta cerrada. Debe esperar aún más para verlo; robóticamente las piernas seguían a su "hijastra" por el pasillo, la joven se obstinaba en dialogar y ella en mantener el silencio. Justo estaban esperando el ascensor cuando sintió que simplemente no podía esperar hasta a que al bruto se le ocurriera "alcanzarlas", miro los números que indicaban la próxima llegada del elevador, se sentía en una prueba contrarreloj para librarse de su acompañante. Una excusa. Cualquiera. Kate apretaba los puños mientras el indicador numérico cambiaba constante y una horrible rubia caminaba hasta ellas, Alexis arqueo las cejas escudriñando a la astrosa vagabunda.

–¡Dios!... y yo que me burlaba cuando mi padre se empeñó en adiestrarme contra un ataque zombi… no te preocupes que se exactamente que hacer–, se mofo Alexis.

–Kate–, balbuceaba con una genuina mueca de dolor.

–Helena…¿ qué te paso? – Kate contenía la caída de la rubia.

–¿La conoces?– la "hijastra" se abochornaba por su comentario.

–JA, conocernos… niña si somos las mejores amigas… ¿verdad? –Helena solicitaba el asentimiento de la detective.

–si…si… Helena… – Kate decía condescendiente. –Ahora que rayos te pasó…

–Pues he bebido un poco… pero si esto te asusta deberías de ver como esta Amanda…. ¡Amanda!, olvide pasar a comprobar que seguía con vida… perdón… pasar a despertarla–, la rubia se palmeo la frente –vamos Kate– le tomaba por el codo para arrastrarle, –Vamos que también es tu amiga–, reprochaba ante la inmovilidad de Kate.

–lo siento Helena pero no puedo dejar sola a…

–¿A Quién?... a esta jovencita… acabas de decirme que eras mi amiga y ahora encuentras cualquier excusa para negarme tu ayuda en mis momentos de necesidad… bien… lo entiendo… entiendo que yo no soy tan importante… pero y Amanda… la pobre esta avergonzadísima con Rick, si se entera que te he visto y te has negado a acompañarme, pensara que estas molesta con ella por lo que paso ayer… pero perfecto… vete con...

–su hija…–Alexis interrumpía en dramático discurso, para su gusto esta sobreactuado pero es más convincente que cualquier escena de su abuela.

–¡HIJA! –Helena le machacaba los hombros a la detective.

–Soy la hija de su "prometido" –, la joven rodaba los ojos.

–Ricky tiene una hija– la rubia aumentaba la opresión.

–si….–chillaba Kate sacudiéndose las manos de su amiga. –Helena ella es Alexis… Alexis esta es Helena…

–¡oh! Por favor Kate eso no es necesario seguro que Ricky ya le ha hablado de mi – exclamaba desviando la atención a la chica. –¡Alexis!... pero que jovencita tan linda eres… tu padre y yo somos los mejores amigos… ¡ah! Pero que digo si ya debes saberlo… te ha contado como nos conocimos… es una historia de los graciosa...tu malvada madrastra viajaba en el mismo avión que yo… pero puedes creer que no me había dicho que estaba por casarse, hasta tenía un apodo "inmatrimoniable" –rio, –… por suerte tu padre es todo un caballero…. Si lo he sabido de inmediato cu…

–Helenita… –la detective sonreía tomando la mano que su amiga mantenía sobre su encantada "hijastra". –debo llevar a Alexis a desayunar… si no te molesta…

–Kate… por favor estoy segura que a una jovencita tan consiente como Alexis no le importara en lo más mínimo que me acompañes… –la rubia miraba suplicante a la joven.

–¡oh!... no adelante… – Alexis le sonrió a la asustada o molesta detective.

–Alexis de veras no hay problema…–pedía Kate a su "Hijastra".

JA, la joven se coló en el ascensor, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, dejando a la entrometida rubia sonriéndole agradecida y a su irritada "madrastra" mirándole colérica. Sonrió, al menos le han dicho la verdad acerca de cómo se conocieron aunque no podían negar que era increíble. Iría al lobby, no tenía mucho apetito, quería esperar por sus "padres" y quizá por esa indiscreta rubia. Tal vez sería divertido ver los aprietos en los que se meten los "prometidos". Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados apenas salía del elevador.

–Alexis– nombraba Kira rodeando a la chica en abrazo.

–Buenos días– saludaba la joven soltándose del áspero gesto.

–Justamente quería hablar contigo–, le sonrió la novia. –¿Cómo está tu padre?

–Mi padre está perfectamente– bramo dejando la cortesía de lado.

–bueno después de como se ha estado comportando en los últimos días pensé que…– Kira intento argumentar una excusa para sostener su cuestionamiento. –Bueno no importa–, carraspeo al notar la mirada fría de la estoica joven. – qué me dices de la "prometida"… no te agrada mucho ¿eh?... no te preocupes, ambas sabemos cómo es Rick, y no creo que la curiosidad por Kate le dure mucho tiempo.

–yo sé cómo es mi padre, pero dudo que usted lo conozca, es un buen hombre y no siente ninguna curiosidad por Kate, él de verdad la ama, van a casarse y no podría estar más feliz con esa decisión… Kate es por mucho la mejor novia que mi padre ha tenido… justo ayer pasamos el resto del día juntos–, sonrío, Kira tenía una marcada semejanza a un cubo de hielo derretido.

–Bueno Alexis… es comprensible que lo veas de esa manera pero siendo objetivos las relaciones de Rick no son muy estables…– Kira desdeño.

–si pues ha sido por las inestables mujeres que no hicieron más que herir a mi padre… Kate es diferente…–rugió a la incrédula novia. – ¡Son tan estables que hasta me han dicho que pronto me darán un hermanito!…–sostenía Alexis justo al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejando salir un par de rubios alaridos. –¿papá?... ¿Kate? – cuestionaba aturdida por los chillidos de las mujeres.

–¡KATE! – clamaban dos rubias. –¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! – gritaban abrazando a los aturullados "futuros padres".


	13. Chapter 13

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **JessTELLOBO; Yaye012; Laura41319; Guiguita; Talassan; Alejandra Lizzette; Mary Angel** por sus comentarios.

Ok; Laura, JA, azul ¿eh? es un buen color, me agrada; Yaye012, gracias pero vamos que lo divertido se lo debo a mi grado de demencia; Mary Angel, ¿deberes? ¡NO!, que no es justo porque... ¡oh! Te refieres a esos "deberes", JA; Hermanita adivina quien tuvo espagueti para la comida, Ja, estaba tan feliz, me alegra que te gustara; Guiguita pues estas tratando con una experta en locuras que otra cosa se puede esperar; ¡Alejandra!, ¡SI! que ese incentivo, sí que me agrada mi número favorito es el 9 o 18 así que esos ¿estarían bien?; Talassan… ¿es posible? Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa, ¡cielos!, tengo otra ¿hay algo imposible?, con lo que me gusta consentirles. En fin; Este no lo catalogaría como un capitulo sino mas bien como un complemento del anterior pero aun así:

Espero les guste e igual se diviertan…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

**Capitulo **

**XIII**

Hay mañanas en que una cancioncilla te perfora saliéndote en tonadas desaforadas por la garganta, sencillamente tienes que desgarrarte lleno de impotencia, a la voz no le alcanza para equilibrar el nivel de lo que explota dentro de ti. El escritor supo que era una de esas mañanas cuando se vio reflejado al espejo. Estaba tan distinto, cambiado. Le costó reconocer como propia la insultante alegría que le coloreaba el rostro y sin embargo en extremo consiente, entendía que era él, solo que le resultaba tan increíble encontrar aquella ebullición en algo tan simple como la evocación de la noche anterior. Apresurado se vistió para encontrarse con su hija y "prometida" para el desayuno. Sonrió. Fue su turno de ocultarse, ahora ella era la que se vio obligada a esperar. Antes de salir le dedico un último suspiro al sofá, de alguna forma se encariño con ese mueble, quizá hablando con el gerente accederían a vendérselo, francamente le parecía inconcebible que otro huésped deshonrara tan preciado sofá.

–Rick–, solicitaban al ver como el escritor cerraba la puerta de la habitación. –gracias al cielo que estas aquí... –Amanda le abrazaba.

–Amanda que sucede….– el escritor le correspondía el gesto. –Tranquila Amanda que paso– le murmuro calmado a la asustada mujer.

–Rick… no sé qué hacer… por favor ayúdame– pedía enterrándole la nariz en el pecho.

–Amanda tranquila voy claro que te ayudare pero necesito que te calmes y me cuentes que está pasando…–le tomo por los hombros forzándole a verlo a los ojos. – Respira… eso es… respira… bien ahora intenta decirme que es lo que pasa…

–es… que… ayer después que nos dejaste en la habitación…. Después del accidente…. ¡oh! Rick lamento tanto lo de tus zapatos… te juro que no fue mi intención… deben de haberte costado una fortuna… un hombre tan elegante como tu

–Amanda– rodo los ojos, tanto drama por unos zapatos. –si eso es todo…de veras no hay de qué preocuparse…

–¡oh!... que voy hacer –se echó a llorar de nuevo. –ojala eso fuera todo–resoplo.

–bien entonces dime que es lo que está pasando–, dijo hasta con la última pisca de paciencia que le quedaba.

–es…Helena… Helenita….– se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo. –creo que está muerta–chillo.

¡Santo cielo!, cree que su amiga está muerta y todavía le preocupa el costo de sus zapatos. ¡Dios! Porque es tan injusto con algunos seres de la humanidad, que mal ha hecho esta pobre mujer si basta verle para saber que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, y no por falta de intención, sino que la mosca terminaría con seguridad por darle una lección a esa rubia. Rick respiro hondo, su "prometida" es una detective de homicidios, ella sabrá que hacer. Pero ahora tiene un difícil problema que resolver que Amandita le diga dónde demonios está el cuerpo, conociéndola tal vez estaría dormida.

–Amanda… ¿Dónde está Helena?

–no… lo… sé…–sollozo.

–entonces…. Amandita… como es que sabes que Helenita está muerta….– crispaba el rostro, si Helena no está muerta el ¡infierno!, que ese par de rubias no llegan con vida a la boda.

–es… que ayer… después de que nos dejaras… pues se nos ocurrió salir otro par de horas y …. Después Helena me dejo en mi habitación… pero esta mañana cuando fui hasta su habitación…. nadie contesto…. nadie….¡Helenita!... era tan buena amiga… que le voy a decir a Kate… –chillo apretujándose contra el irritado escritor. – ¡oh por todos los cielos! Es mi culpa… yo fui la que le convenció de salir – Clamo de repente separándose de Rick –¡ soy una homicida! …. ¡yo la mate!... ¡mate a Helenita!... ¡Helenita te he asesinado!...

–shhh– ahora él era quien le apretaba la cabeza contra el pecho para callarle. – Amanda… has pensado que quizá solo este en la ducha o dormida o simplemente no estaba en la habitación.

–o quizá este inconsciente… a punto de ahogarse en la bañera o con la almohada mientras estas aquí convenciéndome de que no es mi culpa… ¡Helena!... no te hundas que ya vamos…– chillo arrastrando al escritor por el pasillo.

–no has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que dije o ¿sí? –, Rick negaba dejándose llevar por el tornado rubio.

Kate caminaba con la preocupada Helena colgada del brazo. Amanda no atendió a los llamados a la habitación y la detective después de soportar los berridos de su rubia amiga, cargados de dramáticas suposiones acerca de la desaparición de Amanda, la convenció de llamar a recepción y que mandaran una llave para entrar y asegurarse que no estaba ahogada entre las sabanas. Se detuvieron; una histérica mujer chillaba exigencias sonoramente.

–¡Mas fuerte!... no puedo creer que no seas capaz de derribar una endeble puerta de hotel– reprochaba. –Helena… aguanta un poco… ya voy…

–¡Amanda!–, Helena se deshacía del hostígante brazo para correr hasta su amiga.

–¡Helena! – aullaba la otra rubia empujando al cansado escritor quien se apoyaba jadeante contra la pared.

–¡no estas muerta! –, se abrazaron. –creí que tu… no…. yo creí que tu– el par se echaba a reír.

La conmovedora escena terminaba con el estruendoso resoplido de Rick, amabas rubias se soltaron para correr al encuentro de Ricky. Kate se quedó de pie al otro lado del pasillo observando el exceso de confianza de sus amigas quienes rodeaban a su "prometido" en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

–Helena… si no fuera por Ricky… juro que me hubiera vuelto loca… –reconocía Amanda.

–¡ay!... Ricky… ¿de veras? estabas tan preocupado por mi…–se sonrojaba Helena. –si eres todo un héroe…

–bueno yo… tanto así como un héroe pues– se sonrojo.

–"Ricky" –carraspeaba la detective uniéndose al grupo. –Te recuerdo que Alexis está esperándonos…– se cruzaba de brazos.

–Kate…¿Qué haces aquí? – decía ampliando la distancia con las rubias.

–Ayudando a Helena… claro que para mí no hay abrazos– rugió mirando a sus amigas.

–¡oh!... que cabeza la mía Alexis debe estar esperándonos– exclamaba Helena.

–acabo de decir eso– Kate farfullaba.

–Vamos… Vamos… Ricky– apuraba Helena tomando al escritor por el brazo.

–pero... ¿Quién es Alexis? – cuestionaba Amanda sujetando a Ricky por el brazo libre.

–es la hijita de Ricky… ¡ay! Amanda… no te das una idea de lo encantadora que es– informaba Helena pasando de largo a la contrariada detective. –Kate… querida vamos– animaba sonriendo por encima del hombro.

Ese par, si ella es la "prometida" entonces porque es la que va siguiendo al trio. Y él muy estúpido ¿enserio? Se encogió de hombros cuando paso al lado de ella. No le soltaron ni para llamar al ascensor. Increíble. Sinceramente asombroso; ella buscando excusas para verlo y el tipo de lo más cómodo del brazo de dos rubias; el muy idiota todavía tuvo el descaro de pedirle a ese par de traidoras que entraran primero al ascensor, "no Ricky… por favor no es necesario", se vio en la obligación moral de atropellarlos para entrar primero. Las puertas del ascensor se abrían y pensó que por fin podría descansar de aquella irritante película. "¡pronto me darán un Hermanito!" Exclama su "hijastra" provocando de inmediato un aullido de Helena. "Papá… Kate", decía y Amanda no requería de más explicaciones. ¿Por qué? no son tan listas cuando de cotilleo se trata. "KATE… ESTAS EMBARAZADA", gritaban atrayéndola a un abrazo cuádruple.

–embarazada… ¿Quién está embarazada? – Tim decía sonriendo.

–¡Kate! – exclamaban las rubias desde el ascensor.

–si ya decía yo que estaba mucho menos delgada… ¿no te lo había dicho Helena? – rugía Amanda saliendo del ascensor con los "futuros padres".

–si justo el otro día Amanda…

–¿es cierto? Kate– Tim interrumpía a Helena

–si Rick es ¿cierto? – Kira torcía la mandíbula.

–Pero claro que es cierto… si lo acabo de oír – espeto Helena.

–que sucede no van a felicitar a Kate y Ricky–, reprocho Amanda.

–por supuesto…. Felicidades… Kate… Rick– Kira arqueaba las cejas. –vamos Tim… tenemos pendientes–, chasqueo.

La conmoción pareció pasar, los "futuros padres" y la encantadora noticia era relegada a un segundo plano; sin darles tiempo si quiera de argumentar el lobby se despejaba. Los novios se perdían alejándose para seguir con los preparativos y Alexis fue absorbida por una marea rubia no sin antes darles media sonrisa culpable. Kate entre el susto y el asombro miro a su en exceso sonriente "prometido". Que ¡diablos! , le pasa no se da cuenta que ella está congelada; ni de lo grave del rumor; ni de todos lo problemas que les traerá. ¡Ah! Pues si no lo comprende, le hará entender.

–¡embarazada!... ¿quieres decirme que demonios vamos a hacer ahora? –Kate pellizcaba el antebrazo del escritor.

– auch… bueno tampoco es algo que sea imposible… por el bien del teatro quizá…

–¡que!... te estas escuchando…–rugió. –No le veo la gracia– sostuvo ante la sardónica sonrisilla de su "prometido"

–tranquila… bastara con decir que fue una falsa alarma… yo estaría más molesto por que Amanda dio a entender que estas algo regordeta–se mofo. –además viste la cara de Tim, ¡Dios! ¿Dónde? Esta una cámara cuando se le necesita….

–sí, pues tu viste la mueca que Kira tenia por rostro–se burlo.


	14. Chapter 14

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Yaye012; Guiguita; Alejandra Lizzette; Mary Angel; Verispu; Talassan**… por sus comentarios.

Ok; Yaye es buena idea, me agrada, Amanda y Helena de planificadoras de boda, JA, sería divertido; Mary Angel, pues no se un mes quizá más, quizá menos, todo depende de esos "deberes"; Verispu, cuanto enredo espero que le solucione pronto; Alejandra claro que funcionan esos incentivos, si son de lo más geniales; Talassan ese es el problema de ser tan condenadamente sorprendente, lo mismo le pasaba a mi Chilenisima, JA esos tiempos en los que decía que me odiaba, espero que disfrutes igual este cap; ¡Chilenisima!, estas bien, diablos ese "basi" sí que es peligroso tuve que darle los dos barriles de dulce de frutilla que me mandaste para distraerlo, sabes creo que fue cosa de Jess para restringirme el consumo de azúcar, y aun no tengo idea en lo que deba terminar esa charla, JA, pero me gusta la palabra "besisticas"; ¡Hermanita!; gracias por el comic rescate,"super Escudera tantarara", y ahora quieres decirle a "basi" que deje de hacerse el listo conmigo, además la Chilenisima no es tan condenadamente ágil como yo no es justo que le mandes a "basi" para reclamarle los postres triples, espera ¿Qué?, ¿postres triples?, no es justo…. yo quiero postre triple… bueno si no hay postre triple entonces me portare mal al triple (no, chilenisima no estoy siendo infantil, y no, Jess no dejare el puchero, si, Alejandra, snif...snif... si quiero un abrazo); En fin, de corazón, ¡un abrazo!, ¡diviértanse!, ¡sonrían! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!...

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XIV**

Alexis fue remolcada por el par de excesivamente vivaces rubias. La joven no se decidía en si debía definirlas como: impertinentes, incontrolables, entrometidas o sencillamente brutas de las páginas sociales; quizá era una extraña composición de todas. No se callaban nunca, cuando no estaban cuchicheando rumores de cuanta persona se les cruzaba enfrente, claro después de saludarle tan efusivamente como fuera posible, la garganta parecía emitir un gutural tarareo para su gusto algo burlón. Sin embargo con ella parecían honestamente amigables, como si la hubieran adoptado en el clan, se empeñaron en presentarla con todas las conocidas de Kate y hasta la incluyeron en el cotilleo de un tal Adrián.

–Audrey tienes que conocer a la hijita de Kate–, sonría Helena forzando el enrojecido brazo de la adolecente. – con esta debes tener cuidado Alexis…Audrey es una completa bruja… cierto Amanda–, murmuraba sonriendo a la mujer que se acercaba a ellas.

–no entiendo, no es una de sus amigas–, Alexis arqueo las cejas.

–Claro y de las mejores he de recalcar–, Amanda argumento ofendida. – ¡ay! Helena no es la niña más tierna e inocente… no te preocupes Alexis esto es parte de entrenamiento, para eso estamos nosotras–, sonrió condescendiente.

Amada y Helena estaban encantadas con la cordialísima hija de su amigo Ricky. Era una jovencita educada, elegante y el par de amigas pensó que por fin tendrían a alguien a quien pasar todos sus conocimientos sociales. Una alumna, no, ¿cuál era esa palabra? , una "discípula". Se divertirían montones, no podían esperar para llevarla de compras, quizá por un corte, manicure, y tantas más cosas entretenidas. No iban a permitir que Kate corrompa a ese talento social en ciernes; ¡dios! De solo pensarlo daba escalofríos; si la dejan en las garras de la ruda detective de ¡homicidios!, seguramente una jovencita tan linda terminaría por coleccionar armas, fanática de las persecuciones policiacas por televisión, y lo peor siendo entrenada en defensa personal. Después de presentarla con sus más cercanas amistades las rubias por fin se dirigieron a la mesa para el desayuno.

–Alexis un hermanito no es emocionante– Helena decía acomodando la servilleta en el regazo. –sabes cuantas semanas de embarazo tiene Kate…

–Helena no creo que sean semanas… es un poco menos… mira hace días que fue la despedida de Kira, y Kate bebió demasiado, no creo que eso sea bueno para él bebe…– murmuro Amanda prácticamente se recostándose sobre la mesa.

–tienes razón… pero ahora que lo pienso… Ricky entro a sacarla… debió de estar molesto… porque al día siguiente se levantó antes de que Kate terminara el desayuno y luego en la fiesta de Irene Kate no quiso beber una gota… así que, pienso que Ricky le reclamo a Kate para que se cuidara más–, dedujo la brillante rubia.

–Bueno si eso tiene algo de sentido…–asentía Amanda. –pobre Ricky… lo preocupado que se debe haber puesto… Kate debe ser un poco más consciente de su estado… –Alexis quita esa carita… la tía Helena y la tía Amanda a partir de hoy nos encargaremos de evitarle el vicio a esa madre irresponsable– le sonrió a la contrariada joven.

Genial ahora tenía dos tías locas además de una madrastra y un hermanito, ¿cuánta más familia conseguiría en ese viaje?; gracias a dios su avión sale esa tarde. Sus padres se acercaban, después de una eternidad a la mesa. Alexis bajo la cabeza avergonzada, sabía que en cierto modo no había hecho sino empeorar el desastre, y ese era el mejor intento de "lo siento" que se le pudo ocurrir.

–hola chicas se han estado divirtiendo ¿eh?–, sonrió el escritor levantando la barbilla de su hija. – "está bien tranquila" –, le musito dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–¡aaaiii! – exclamaban las mellizas llevándose las manos al pecho.

–Kate…. Sin duda Ricky es un gran padre… tienes suerte–, Helena afirmo.

–Ricky Alexis vive contigo que hay de su madre–cuestionó Amanda atrayendo la atención de la detective.

–Bueno… tengo la custodia legal pero Meredith puede verla cuando quiera–, el escritor se incomodó.

–así que solo somos la abuela, mi padre y yo…–Alexis le sonrió a su padre.

–Y ahora también Kate y el nuevo bebe–, recordaba Helena.

–Claro, ahora también Kate y mi hermanito… – le sonrió a sonrojada "madrastra".

–y Ricky… supongo que estuviste casado con la madre de Alexis– Amanda aprovecharía la oportunidad para conocer la historia oculta del "prometido y futuro padre".

–si me case con Meredith… pero los dos éramos muy jóvenes y no funciono… – suspiro.

–así que el matrimonio con Kate será el segundo– ,la rubia continuaba el interrogatorio.

–el tercero en realidad… mi segunda ex es mi editora…– levanto uno de los cubiertos de la mesa para no enfrentarse al seguramente decepcionado semblante de su "prometida".

–Rick cuanto tiempo de embarazo tienen–, Helena intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

–bueno… sobre eso… realmente a un no estamos seguros es más bien una ligera…– miro la rabia contenida en los ojos de su "prometida". – ¡Muy ligera! sospecha– enfatizo.

–tonterías… es clarísimo… se los digo yo… nunca me equivoco cuando digo que alguien está embarazada–, Helena sonrió orgullosa – y tu Kate estas embarazadísima–, el par de rubias soltaban una aguda carcajada a coro.

–Kate…Kate, te sientes bien– Alexis arqueo las cejas sacudiendo de la ensoñación a la mujer de su costado.

Beckett sintió un estúpido mareo, el pecho desinflado le inflamo las anginas. Hasta cuando planeaba decirle todo eso. Tres matrimonios. Una hija. En realidad no sabe nada de ese hombre que se decía su "prometido", de no ser por la curiosidad morbosa de Amanda, nunca se hubiera imaginado tal pasado. Las palabras de Kira ahora tenían significado, "un mujeriego empedernido", "ándate con cuidado" y ahora "tres matrimonios fallidos". Se perdió el resto de la conversación, hasta que se encontró con la aturdida vocecilla de su "hijastra".

–Sí, solo me siento algo mareada…– tranquilizaba a los alarmados comensales.

Rick estaba en cierto punto agradecido los cuestionamientos de Amanda; respondió sinceramente las preguntas, quizá no era la mejor forma para que Kate se enterara, pero si la más simple, sin mencionar que oportuna. Sin embargo viendo el pánico en la reacción de su "prometida" se arrepintió de haber sido tan honesto.

–no te ves muy bien… quieres que te acompañe a tomar algo de aire fresco–, Rick tomo la mano que Kate mantenía sobre la mesa.

–Estoy bien–, le miro herida moviendo la mano para liberarse del cruel contacto.

Alexis se iría esa tarde, así que el escritor se quedó el resto del día preparando el viaje de su hija. Resoplo. Luego del desayuno no tuvo ocasión de hablar con ella a solas. Miraba a su hija caminar de lado a lado con el móvil en el oído, sonrió, era una gran chica, había hecho un buen trabajo, pero nadie ve nunca las cosas buenas, basta con que conozcan uno solo de tus errores y todo se va por la coladera. Así es como funciona el mundo, personas intentando protegerse, evitando fallar a cualquier costa, negando sentimientos.

–Papá saldré un momento–, informo Alexis.

Hablaría con esa mujer "prometida" de su padre. Debía saber que él no es un mal tipo, de acuerdo, quizá algo falto de cordura pero es un buen padre y con la mujer indicada sería un excelente esposo. En su camino esquivo al par de rubias que vagaban con una caja de chocolates. Quien sabe en qué andarían ahora ese par. Sin rastro de su "madrastra", quizá había salido. Bueno nada pierde con revisar el exterior.

–Diga–, el escritor atendía el teléfono de la habitación

–disculpe el Señor Castle y la Señorita Beckett

–sí, esta es la habitación

–la Señorita Kira Blaine ha solicitado la presencia de los invitados en el área de la piscina–, le informaba la recepcionista.

La detective se escapó del par de rubias y sus molestas acusaciones sobre su falta de cuidado en el embarazo. Fue sencillo solo tuvo que pedirles que le consiguieran algún dulce y el par salió corriendo. Eso las entretendría un rato. Necesitaba estar asolas con la sortija de compromiso abrazándole el dedo. El novio algo pasado de copas se acercaba a la mujer parada a un costado de la piscina.

–Hola–, saludo sosteniendo un trago en la mano.

–Tim, ahora no–, rogo la detective.

–Kate solo dime que sucede… si puedo ayudarte… sé que ahora tienes a ese escritor, un hijo, una hijastra y no me necesitas… pero somos amigos… puedes contarme lo que sea–, le sonrió.

–no estoy embarazada Tim… ni siquiera voy a casarme… todo es mentira–, murmuro.

–Pero…

–Son mentiras… nada es real… apenas y conozco a mi "prometido", a decir verdad no sé nada de él… es un completo desconocido…

–Kate… si ahora me pides que no me case con Kira…yo

–¿Qué?... de qué diablos hablas Tim…

–que te quiero… siempre he estado enamorado de ti y Kira… bueno no es la mujer que pensaba que era… cuando me entere que te casarías creí que iba a volverme loco de celos, y luego el embarazo y tuve que huir de ahí para no golpear a ese maldito… – la tomo por los hombros. –y ahora me dices que todo es mentira… dime que no estoy soñando

Ese hombre "Tim", besaba a su "madrastra". Alexis aun pasmada volteo sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro. Era su padre. ¿Cuando llego ahí?, luego escucho al par de rubias ahogar un juramento. Todo era tan lento. Como Amanda dejaba caer la caja con chocolates, como Helena se llevaba la mano a la boca para darle una mordida, como su padre de daba media vuelta para irse; y luego, luego el rugido de Kira devolviéndole el ritmo al tiempo.

–¡MALDITA SEA QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ! – vociferaba la irritada novia. Había llamado a todos los invitados para una reunión en la piscina.

Kate empujo al estúpido ebrio a la piscina. No se dio cuenta de las sorprendidas miradas de los invitados, ni que Tim luchaba por no ahogarse, ni como Kira corría a rescatar a su novio del agua; él alejándose era lo único que podía percibir. Tenía su nombre clamándole en el pecho, pero no encontraba la voz. Corrió para detenerlo pero su "hijastra" se interpuso.

–me agradabas, pensé que eras diferente, que pensabas diferente y no le harías sufrir, ¿sabes qué?, no pude haber estado más equivocada….y quizás mi padre quizá se haya casado tres veces antes… pero fueron ellas quienes le abandonaron… y tu acabas de hacer lo mismo–, Alexis rugió dándose la vuelta.

–¡Pero que escandalo!–, soltó Helena. –vamos Kate salgamos de aquí antes que esa novia psicótica intente matarte–, las rubias le tomaron por los codos cubriéndola de lo mordaces murmullos.

–¿crees que la boda se cancele? – Amanda sonrió.

– ¡demonios!... vas a ganar la maldita apuesta–, Helena le devolvió la sonrisa a su melliza ignorando la mueca aturullada de la detective.


	15. Chapter 15

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a **Yaye012; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Laura41319; Alejandra Lizzette** … por sus comentarios.

Ok; Yaye bueno también espero que esto se arregle; Laura ya voy, ya voy, o cuando menos lo intentare; ¡Alejandra! ¿Cómo? Que menos abrazos, ese no es muy buen incentivo; ¡Hermanita!; noooo… no puedo abandonarte, ja, huyamos juntas, y me alegra el éxito de la rebelión; ¡Chilenisima! ¿Enserio?, me encantaría conocer a la familia de "basi", y sí que ya es nuestra mascota oficial, ja. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!, ¡sonrian!, ¡diviertanse! Y sean ¡libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XV**

–¡Dios! … Kate ¿que fue todo eso?– Amanda cuestionaba. –no puedo creerlo… Tim se casa mañana…o se casaba… ¡Dios! Kate ¿Qué fue todo eso?

–no sé lo que paso alla… pero esto es cosa de Tim… ¡por todos los cielos!... ¿Cómo se atrevió?... Kate está embarazada… y Rick… ¡dios!.. Rick

"Rick". Después de escuchar el nombre le tomo un par de minutos digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo parecía flotar en una realidad alterna; lo primero que noto fue el tacto sobre los brazos, alguien estaba sujetándole; luego el repicar de sus pasos, caminaba, pero no tenía idea a donde; "Rick" escucho decir una segunda vez, y entonces recordó a quien le pertenecía ese nombre; entonces todo adquiría un abrumador sentido; entonces todo giraba en torno a él; a lo que él estará pensado, a lo que él estará haciendo; y lo que ella puede hacer para evitarlo. El arrepentimiento le sobrevino después y luego una punzada de pánico que trajo con ella la confusión. Pero, ¿Qué demonios quería ella?, ¿Qué quería? Esa es la maldita pregunta, y lo peor es que nadie aparte de ella conoce la respuesta. Si él no la hubiera visto con Tim; la que estaría corriendo es ella, la que se estaría escondiendo seria ella, la que estaría confundida seria ella. Barreras, barreras y más barreras autoimpuestas. Pero, ¿Qué diablos quería hacer?, es ahora o nunca Kate. Y entonces reacciono. En un movimiento brusco se separaba de las mellizas, sintió en el pulso la renovada intensidad que le provocaba el sentido del deber, debía encontrarle, debía explicarle, debía detenerlo, debía hacer que permaneciera siempre; pero una aguada punzada también le atronaba ¿podría lograrlo?

–Kate… Kate a dónde vas…– Amanda decía corriendo tras de la detective junto con su hermana.

–Tengo que hablar con Rick–, dijo más para ella que para satisfacer la curiosidad de la rubia. Kate sabía a donde iba; va a buscar su felicidad. Solo espera que ella quiera ser encontrada.

El caótico drama continuaba en la piscina. Kira rescatando a su prometido, mientras los invitados se deshacían en murmuraciones, y un par de gritos salían aniquilando los nervios de todos, reinaba la especulación e incertidumbre. Solo un par de amigos del novio e Irene, ayudaban a la exacerbada mujer en la empresa de salvación, sobre su cadáver que la boda se cancela, no va a someterse al escarnio de ser abandonada a un paso del altar, no el divorcio es mucho más factible. Cuando lograron sacarlo del agua, Tim estaba casi morado, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo; Kira se asustó, al sentir que la tibieza abandono el cuerpo de su prometido.

–Tim….–comenzaba a sacudirlo. –Timothy por favor…. Timothy reacciona–, rogo.

–Kira…–soltó junto con una contracción que le hizo escupir un buche de agua. –Lo siento…Kira–, se incorporó para mirar los ojos de la novia. –no sé qué me paso… estaba confundido… había bebido y…

–no Tim… esto no es culpa tuya… es culpa de esa mujer… ¡ah! Pero esto de ninguna manera se queda así… no va a venir a arruinar mi boda perfecta.

Aquello era un éxodo de invitados que perseguían el rastro de humedad que el novio dejaba caer en goteos sobre el piso, todos buscando el mejor sitio para verse desarrollar el espectáculo, esa sí que sería una boda inolvidable. Tim con una toalla sobre los hombros encabezaba la cacería escoltando a su futura necia esposa, implorándole que se calmara y que dejara morir el asunto por la paz "nada ha sucedido"; Ja, a Kira nadie le sacara de la cabeza la cantidad de improperios que quiere vociferarle a esa… "rompe compromisos", "arruina bodas", "caza ex novios", primero besa a su futuro esposo y luego intenta ahogarlo. El teatro está a punto de comenzar, si querían una culpable esa tendría que ser Kate, el escandalo debe sobrepasar el del beso para que su honor quede un poco resarcido, quizá haga que Tim implore de rodillas frente a la detective.

–Kira fue culpa mía estaba confundido… había tomado y Kate…– el novio convencía con rudimentario aspavientos.

–y Kate es la victima ¿no?... pues no me trago el cuento…– rugió. –Ahora donde se metió esa… mujer– frunció los labios.

Alexis siguió a su padre, sin decir una palabra se quedó detrás de él mientras terminaba de empacar, esa es la mejor compañía, la que está ahí lo suficientemente cerca para que veas el amor en los ojos y que permanece callando lo que tu corazón grita. Nadie necesita el recordatorio del dolor en labios ajenos, eso solo lo vuelve perverso e irritante. No había gruñidos, sollozos o juramentos, sin embargo el silencio penetraba acongojante. Los movimientos del escritor eran autómatas, era como si estuviera perdido, como si nunca hubiera dejado la piscina y aun estuviere viendo aquel beso. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, Ja, no quiere ni imaginarse como se sentiría si el compromiso fuese real, quizá el problema era que él esperaba hacerlo realidad. No se necesitaba mucho, solo algo de tiempo. Pero ahora no está seguro de saber muy bien lo que necesita. Lo único que sabe es que quiere irse a casa.

–vamos Alexis salgamos de aquí–, espeto cerrando la maleta.

–Iré por mis cosas…– Alexis se dio la vuelta topándose con su "madrastra". –que haces aquí… después de lo que paso…

–Alexis ve a por tu equipaje…– ordeno el escritor observando frio a su ex "prometida".

–Escúchame por favor… puedo explicarlo–, solicitaba la detective.

No puedes pedir lo que tú no eres capaz de dar. Ahora quería ser escuchada, quería explicarse, cuando ella le negó la oportunidad y para que, para irse a encontrar con ese hombre. Ja, ahora está ahí, pidiéndole que se quede, que se detenga a pensar un minuto, que no actué impulsivamente, no, no puede hacerlo, quiere salir de ahí y lo hará.

–No hay nada que explicar…. –dijo levantando la maleta. –nunca debí venir a esta estúpida boda… ahora mi hija y yo tenemos un avión que tomar…

–¿te vas? –, señalo lo que era evidente pero incomprensible – entonces esto es todo…. Se acabó….

–Esto… esto nunca empezó… – , Rick paso de largo a la detective.

Fuera de la habitación, se escuchaba un clamoreo que llamo la atención de los ex "prometidos". El par de rubias, que habían escoltado a la detective hasta la habitación, detenían a la frenética novia acompañada por la horda de curiosos. Amanda y Helena cubrían el marco de la puerta una a cada costado. Lucían firmes, pero en realidad estaban temblando como gelatinas con insuficiencia de grenetina. Presentían que con un movimiento brusco la desquiciada novia les saltaría encima. Kira tenía una mueca espantosa dibujada en el rostro, pero el terror en la Tim resultaba mucho más inquietante.

–Por última vez– resoplo Kira –¡fuera de mi camino! – exclamo elevando el brazo.

–No–musito Helena levantando el antebrazo para defenderse.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? – la puerta se abría y Helena era salvada por Rick que detenía el intento de bofetada de la novia.

–Te parece poco lo que ha hecho tu "prometida"…y todavía estas intentan protegerla– rugía Kira señalando a la mujer detrás del escritor.

JA, estaba molesto. Todo ese melodrama fuera de la habitación es lo último que necesita. A esa manada de hipócritas que rayos les importa lo que paso, y por qué demonios Kira necesitaba aquel cuórum, no lo engaña, lo que quiere es montar un espectáculo y hacerse la victima a costillas de su… de la detective. Si tal vez lo no hizo lo correcto pero ese estúpido no terminara limpio como pretende su novia.

–Si pues tu noviecito no es una blanca palomita… –sonrió sardónico. –no parecía muy a disgusto… así que porque no empiezas con poner en orden tu relación con ese tipejo y luego intentas acusar a los demás…quizá yo soy el que debería golpear a ese idiota por meterse con mi "prometida"

–JA, tu "prometida"… por favor… porque no les dices a todos la verdad–reto–… anda diles que todo es mentira… Kate y tú no van a casarse y ella no está embarazada…

–y eso maldito imbécil te da derecho a besarla cuando estas por casarte con Kira…– gruño. Le dijo, el secreto, su secreto. –pero a diferencia tuya admito mis errores y los enfrento sin ocultarme tras las faldas de una mujer… ¡si!... es mentira… la detective y yo no estamos comprometidos… ya estas feliz… estas conforme… eso repara en algo tu falta de…

–Papá… solo vámonos a casa–, rogo Alexis frenando el puño de su padre. –Por favor– agrego desarmándolo.

–Y tú que Kate no vas a decir nada…. –Kira se empeñaba en continuar el drama. – ¿Por qué besaste a Tim?

–no bese a Tim… él fue quien…lo hizo–, espeto Kate. –y me decepcionas… creí que eras mi amigo, creí que te conocía y …

–bien, ustedes sigan con su dramática puesta Alexis y yo tenemos un avión que abordar….– el escritor salía seguido por su hija.

–Ricky… espera no te vayas así…–pedían las rubias halando la manga de Castle.

–chicas no se preocupen… estaremos en contacto–, se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

–Rick…– la detective llamaba. –Rick espera…

–Kate lo siento…– se disculpó el novio cortando su intento de persecución.

–No Tim… no tenías por qué decir eso…. –

–Ve por él Kate– animaba Helena.

Para cuando logro pasar sobre el tumulto de invitados, el escritor ya se había esfumado en el ascensor. La detective presiono colérica el botón del elevador, sintió que el esfuerzo era inútil y entonces las escaleras le sugirieron una mejor idea. Corrió para alcanzar a su "prometido" e "hijastra", el maldito 9° piso, si una vista hermosa pero terrible para una persecución. Trastabillo cayendo un par de veces, pero la firme idea de que aun podía alcanzarlo le hizo levantarse. Cada escalón un obstáculo menos que la separaba de él; llamándole con cada jadeo; evocándole con cada respiración; se exigió ir un poco más aprisa, solo un poco más aprisa.

* * *

**J/A-E: **(juego autor-escuadron)

("basi"dentro de poco tu familia estará de visita, me pregunto si traerán vendas, la Chilenisima menciono algo sobre unas cintas...es el timbre tenemos ¡visitas!...¡oh! solo es una canasta, ven ayudame a llevarla a la cocina... ¡genial! el telefono.. -diga... aqui la condenadamente carismatica friki... ¡ah! Chilenisima

-frikita ya recibiste la canasta

-si, acabo de encontrarla

-bien, recuerda que el helado es para Jess y para ti el dulce

-pero...no es justo...tambien quiero helado...Chilenis...

-no..no...no...para ti solo el dulce...y agradece que te lo envié después de como te has portado

-(si "basi" ya le pregunto) mmm Chilenisima enviaras a la familia de"basi", y a la silla del silencio no por favor...¿hola?, creo que se corto.. bien "basi" a preparar el postre de mi hermanita... sabes donde están esas copas triple L ¿en el estante de arriba? ufff...bueno ahora a servirlo..._"lalalalalalala"_.. un poco de jarabe..chispas y una cereza... ¿que?, sin cereza, por suerte tengo ese tazón que me envió mi hermanita...taran ¿a que es genial?... ahi viene Jess...

-Friki, que haces... que rayos es eso..

- tu helado triple, la Chilenisima lo mando

-y porque tiene esa forma...

-de que hablas, ¿no son así los helados?...

-si, Friki , si, asi son, porque hay tres cucharas

-bueno tienes dos manos y una es por si...mmmm... ¡se cae al piso alguna!

-¡ah!,asi que no tiene nada que ver con que "basi" y tu estarán aqui viéndome comer

-nop... verdad "basi"... lo ves... bien.. nosotros estaremos por allá, solos, sin postres, pero tu tranquila disfruta tu ¡enorme helado triple!... oye la rebelión funciono o usaste la varita con esa muggle..)


	16. Chapter 16

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a …**Cucuri; Alejandra Lizzette; JessTELLOBO; Guiguita; Verispu; Castlealways; Graceys41319; Tmpestana; KateCastle1992; VSFN; Mary Angel; Beth; Guest; Laura1319; Talassan; Guest; Karina; Guest; Yaye012**…. Por sus comentarios

Ok; queridísimos lectores hemos llegado al final del relato, espero sinceramente que se hayan divertido tanto como yo, de corazón gracias por leer. Yaye, vamos paciencia que no tarde mucho JA; Laura, pero esos instintos al rojo vivo y lanzando cuchillos. ¡Talassan!, "perversa", enserio no caeré con tus halagos y no dije que respetaría la regla de oro, dije que me agradaba, pero haces bien en temer muajajajaja, ¡Chilenisima!, "si me quieres un poquito" JA, ¿enserio? Jugaste esa carta conmigo, no es justo, que querías ¿qué le consiguiera un "Jet pack" a Kate?, por favor no me mandes a la silla del silencio recuerda cuanto me gusta jugar y no te olvides de mis abrazos; ¡Alejandra!, dijiste no más cuchillo, pero bueno cuando menos mandaste más abrazos y espero que aun quieras mandarme más después de este final; ¡Hermanita!, lista para correr, no pienso dejarte sola en esta tormenta de cuchillos, Fenix y Basi están bien jajajjaja, deberías de… nada olvídalo, estoy impaciente, por mi helado y sobre todo por ver tu cuadro de fenix. En fin; de corazón un ¡abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

**Capitulo**

**XVI**

Y así es como termina todo. Así termina esa semana. Con farsa hecha trisas por la solidez de la verdad. Con la fantasía derrotada por la realidad implacable. Nadie puede sobre ponerse al destino, nadie puede trazar en él, nadie se le escapa y ellos no eran la excepción. La patraña del escritor y la detective termino, el telón había caído llevándose con él los antifaces y ahora había una boda que celebrar. La radiante novia se despertó envuelta en nerviosismo, sabía que algo había cambiado pero no estaba segura de que; tenía el pensamiento empañado agitándole el pecho, sonrió, era su día, caminaría hasta el altar para encontrarse con la felicidad. Las posibilidades la anegaban e intento dejar de pensar. Concentrándose solo en la respiración para calmar los nervios, es lo que ella quería, pero desearía que el tiempo fuere más deprisa y luego que fuere tan pausado que la eternidad no alcanzara a distinguirse.

–vamos si no te levantas ahora se hará tarde–, una de las damas llamaba a la puerta. –Date prisa–incordiaba.

–un momento– resoplo.

El rostro del novio era el reflejo del caos, de la anticipación. Decir que estaba nervioso era un eufemismo. Necesitaba recordarse que debía respirar. En unas horas más todo el teatro terminaría. El montaje para que los invitados, familiares y amigos se deleiten vanagloriándose con la felicidad ajena. La horda de oportunistas sofisticados se iría y se quedaría a solas con ella, enfrentándose a la realidad. ¡Diablos! Olvido respirar otra vez. Era real, en verdad estaba sucediendo. Respira. Lo que ese mujer le significaba, era condenadamente intimidante, lo absorbía, a su lado parecía un chiquillo. El estómago deshecho en jirones que se anudaban en torno al cuello asfixiándole. Y tuvo que recordarlo de nuevo para evitar desmayarse. Respira.

–En cinco minutos debe estar en el jardín…– tocaron a la puerta.

–Todo esta listo… el servicio de comida, el hielo, el cuarteto de cuerdas,… –el novio solicitaba.

–todo esta listo… ¿quieres calmarte?... ¡cielos! Esta usted más nervioso que la novia…– se inconformaron. –Cinco minutos–, repetían.

"La novia" y la respiración volvía a perder sentido. – Claro–, "cinco minutos". Respira.

Un último vistazo al espejo para recordarse la agallas. La novia le sonrió al reflejo para tranquilizarlo. Habían pasado por tanto y ahora por fin está sucediendo. Una voz daba la tercera llamada, "a escena" se dijo. Amontonada. Pensamientos amontonados. Sentimientos amontonados. El desfile de damas y padrinos culminaba con la aparición de la novia, que desencadenaba murmullos apagados por la música del cuarteto de cuerdas. El novio trago por la incertidumbre que le invocaba la realidad. La ceremonia fue para ellos una serie de palabras omitidas, sonidos perdidos que no llegaron a los oídos. Solo dos frases consiguieron sacarlos de la ensoñación.

–Rick…aceptas a Kate por tu esposa…

–si acepto…

–Kate … aceptas a Rick por tu esposo…

–si acepto…

**UN AÑO ANTES…**

Castle tenía la sensación del peso del equipaje en la mano y fuera de eso no percibía nada más. Estaba atestado, de ansias, de ira, de rabia; pero en dosis exactas de un amor que arrebataba todo. Una parte de él quería regresar y tomar venganza a besos por la afrenta de su "prometida"; y otra quería irse de ese maldito hotel tan pronto como fuese posible, olvidarse de esa semana, borrarla de su memoria, tallarse a la detective del corazón. El escritor fue detenido por la seguridad del hotel cuando pagaba la cuenta de la habitación. Qué clase de atropello era ese.

–de que ¡diablos!... Están hablando ¿Cómo que no puedo irme? –, espetaba el escritor a la recepcionista.

–lo siento pero una de las huéspedes nos ha informado que sufrió un robo y lo señalo a usted como el responsable…– conciliaba la empleada.

–Pero… si no he hecho nada… ya se lo dije– argumento Rick. –esto es un mal entendido

–señor cálmese la huésped bajara en unos minutos y si es inocente seguramente se aclarara todo…

–¿Si es inocente?... soy inocente… y dígale a estos orangutanes que me suelten…– rugió señalando a los guardias de seguridad que le tenían tomado por los hombros…–

Amanda y Helena salían del ascensor acompañadas por uno de los guardias. Cuando Kate tuvo la desquiciada idea de correr por las escalares el par de rubias intuyo que no lo alcanzaría; quizás ni ellas, aunque tomaran el elevador lograrían detenerlo. Así que optaron por una opción más delicada que correr como alma que lleva el diablo por las escaleras; JA, no, eso sería algo primitivo, sudoroso, fatigoso y además poco fructífero. No lo suyo en definitiva era algo muchísimo más neuronal, así que siguiendo el ejemplo de lo "prometidos" se inventaron una historia y luego sencillamente cogieron el auricular, llamaron a recepción y exigieron que detuvieran a Ricky.

–señoritas ¿este es el sujeto? –, cuestionaba el jefe de seguridad del hotel.

–Si es él–, las mellizas señalaban al escritor.

–¿Amanda?... ¿Helena? Pero qué demonios…– se inconformo.

–Ricky lo siento pero es la única forma de que hables con Kate– se disculpó Helena.

–de mí no obtendrás una disculpa por hacer lo correcto– Amanda frunció los labios cuando el escritor le miro en busca de una explicación.

–Bien y quieren decirme que rayos me robe según ustedes…

–¡nuestra tranquilidad! –, exclamaron las hermanas.

–¡Dios!... escucho eso… – Rick rodo lo ojos. –ya puedo irme de aquí…

–Las señoritas están de acuerdo en levantar la acusación de robo–, el hombretón les solicito a las rubias.

–¿Vas a hablar con Kate? – Amanda consultaba a Ricky.

–¡NO! –, rugió molesto por el chantaje.

–entonces no… no levantamos la acusación… llévenselo…enciérrenlo en el peor calabozo…

Sofocada. Una helada corriente de angustia le estremeció. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a correr pensó que era demasiado tarde. Era imposible que siguieran ahí. Tonta. Idiota. Bruta. La caída de adrenalina le hacía utópica la respiración. Resentía, los golpes en las rodillas. El ardor carcomiéndole los músculos de las piernas le evocaba su ineptitud. La detective no era nada más que una maraña de tormentosos jadeos. Con la mandíbula desencajada prosiguió en su empeño de comprobar con sus propios ojos el fracaso. Un nuevo drama se desarrollaba en la recepción. Y el sonido de su voz le atraía como abejas a la miel.

–Rick…– decía Kate aun con la garganta presa de la agitación. – Amanda, Helena ¿Qué sucede?...

–Ja, dímelo tú… esto es cosa tuya… no me sorprende nada–argumento alisándose del abrigo, las arrugas que le había dejado el agarre de la seguridad.

–no sé de qué demonios hablas…. Acabo de bajar… no tengo ni idea de que pasa– se defendió. Aunque quizá se hacía un bosquejo de lo que sucedía y el par de sonrientes mellizas tenía todo que ver –¿estás bien?…¿ te hicieron daño?…¿Dónde está Alexis? –, Kate se tragó el enojo, él debía de estar asustado, sobre todo con ese par de gorilas flanqueándolo.

–Sí, estoy bien, nadie me hizo nada y mi hija fue a llamar al abogado–, informo. Parecía estar sinceramente preocupada. Pero seguía molesto con ella. Y con ese par de rubias difamadoras –Helenita… Amandita… creo que ya han cumplido la misión… así que por favor díganle a estos hombres que no me acusan de nada…– solicito con media sonrisa.

–¡Oh! Helena, de pronto acabo de recordar que este hombre es inocente– Amando guiño.

–¡Oh!, es cierto también acabo de recordarlo, bien creo que el mal entendido está solucionado… nosotras vamos a buscar a Alexis… ¡que tengan buen día! – el par se despidió de los molestos guardias.

–Bien señor Castle una disculpa…– el jefe de seguridad le tendió la mano, – pero el hotel no exige evaluaciones psiquiátricas a sus huéspedes…aunque deberíamos comenzar a practicarlas… ahora perdón pero tengo otro asunto que atender al parecer la novia de la boda de mañana se ha caido por las escaleras– se excusó.

Los "prometidos" se incomodaron con la falta de testigos. De lo que sería capaz si él no estuviera tan molesto con ella. Ni la miraba siquiera. Pero tampoco buscaba alejarse, simplemente se quedó ahí esperándola. Bien, lo tiene enfrente, justo como deseaba, es su turno. Palabras correctas. Exactas. Precisas. Pero las muy astutas se escurrían liquidas, secretas, veladas. No tenía palabras así que busco la voz.

–Oye… lo de Tim… – se aventuró inquieta para evaluar la reacción de su "prometido". –él fue quien me beso, me tomo por sorpresa lo conozco desde el colegio y nunca pensé que fuera capaz siquiera de intentar una cosa así… –, continuo.

–Tú…–mascullo, – tú le dijiste que todo era mentira y no todo es mentira Kate…

–lo sé… sé que esto no es mentira… por eso necesitaba hablar con alguien… estaba confundida y necesitaba confiar… un amigo que me aconsejara… por eso me atreví a decirle a Tim..

–decidiste confiar en él… no en mi…sabes cómo me hizo sentir cuando no quisiste hablar conmigo…y luego cuando te vi con ese imbécil… me destrozaste…y lo que más me duele es que... –resoplo apaciguando el escozor de los ojos. –que…con cada maldito pedazo de mi corazón… con cada estúpida ceniza… sigo sintiendo algo por ti…

–no quise… yo lo lamento…. Tenia tanto…–la detective rezaba cabisbaja.

–¿miedo?… Ja, no eres la única con miedo… no te prometo que el miedo se ira, no, por el contrario siempre está rondando entre las cosas que nos importan, en la que valen la pena, ¿sabes porque?, porque nos hace querer protegerlas… pero si eres honesta con tus sentimientos, si los dos prometemos siempre hablar, antes de pasarnos una película entera por la cabeza, entonces aunque el miedo surja no tendrá cabida entre los dos…Kate... ¿puedes prometerme eso?

–si… lo prometo–musito, – sí, necesitas que Tim te lo aclare podemos ir a buscarlo…

–me basta tu palabra… porque he de darle más peso a la palabra de un imbécil que a la de mi "prometida" – sonrió.

No había más espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ambos se buscaron, encontrándose en el beso. Cerrando los ojos para acentuar los sentidos, anhelantes de la perpetuidad. Dejando errar las manos por un cuerpo ajeno y propio para que la farsa muriera apaleada por la solides de la realidad. Un beso, nunca se imaginaron que se podría desarrollar adicción a un beso, o quizá a unos labios.

**AHORA…**

Y ahí es donde termina todo, justo en el lugar donde comenzó. Una semana en los Ángeles y su boda el fin de semana. Con el beso suave, de la pareja sobre el altar. Con el bullicio de los testigos de la unión. Con el par de rubias llorando como regaderas. Y con la felicidad vagando libre entre ese par de "prometidos" corazones. Sin embargo aún les quedan más fantasías por hacer realidad, todavía tienen pendiente el asunto del hermanito de Alexis.

* * *

¡Chilenisima! ¡caiste! JA, que sepas que le consegui el "Jet pack" a Kate y hasta tire a la novia por las escaleras solo por ti, porque tenia planeado un final algo diferente..JA, si, si, pero acorde con la "regla de oro", (Jess, ahora no, esconde las anacondas), ejem si, nada truculento ni mucho menos malicioso (no, Hermanita, aun no tires el virus mortal), Ja, si un final ¡feliz!

Infinitas gracias por haberme compartido un instante de su vida… ¡hasta la próxima!...¡oh! y una cosa más, presten atención alrededor, quien sabe quizá estén intentando huir del destino… un consejo… es inútil.


End file.
